X Book 4, Of Politics, Tacos and
by Leen713
Summary: ...Other Things that Give You Indegestion. Follow up to book 3, plus lots of spicy food. :-) !Complete!
1. Prologue

Author's note:  Wow, book 4.  Thanks to everyone who is following along with this madness.  I wasn't really sure where to begin this one.  And then I realized I'd forgotten one of the key players in X2.  The President.  I'm sure he was not idle after the attacks in X2.  I imagine after his discussion with the X-Men, he would want to quiet things down a bit.  Which, in my eight months later storyline, I'm sure he has.  Will go into the hows and wherefores later.  Of course, a mountain did just blow up, so I think I kind of ruined the 'quiet down' plan for him… oops…

Disclaimer:  I own nothing in regards the Marvel universe or any other previously produced or published work.  I'm just glad I have some interesting characters to play with while I'm sitting at work.  (Especially on a night like tonight where it's snowing and icing and no one in their right mind would be on the road except…of course…me).

***

Book 4:

Prologue:

            The President of the United States sat behind his desk in the Oval Office and scribbled quickly into the day planner in front of him.  He supposed there was no real reason to have it.  He had dozens of people around him all the time constantly reminding him of his daily schedule, but it was a habit he started in college and one that had stuck with him for his entire political career.

            And days like today were his primary motivator in continuing the practice.

            For remembering meetings the general staff did not necessarily know about.

            George McKenna sighed and slumped back in his chair.  Eight months ago, he had made the most important address of his career to an anxious nation.  The original plan had been to blame mutants, prepare for the reinstitution of the Mutant Registration Act.  

            Yet, after his brief, surprise meeting with Charles Xavier and his X-Men, McKenna ignored the teleprompter and instead gave a rousing speech on unity and cooperation in discovering the cause of the attacks.  He laid no blame, and could not truthfully have done so.  The source of the attacks had never been identified, which his critics frequently reminded the public.

            Following his later, more private, conversations with Charles Xavier, McKenna did believe the man's ultimate goal was peace.  However, he also suspected Xavier's interaction with William Stryker had played a part in the global attacks.  He had, after all, given Stryker permission to assume control of Xavier's school.

            McKenna hated to think that he, the President of the United States, had set those events into play.  

            The intercom on his phone buzzed and the familiar voice of his secretary spoke.

            "Excuse me, sir?," she said.  Jackie sounded rather irritated, and her tone made McKenna smile with amusement.

            "Yes, Jackie," he responded and the intercom buzzed again.

            "There's a Captain Flannery here to see you," Jackie said, "Were you expecting him?"

            _Unfortunately,_ McKenna thought and took a deep breath before responding.

            "Yes, thank you, please send him in," he replied and rubbed his temple with a sigh.

            The office door opened and a solitary man in military garb marched up before him.  The Captain looked tired, but remained at full attention until McKenna offered him a seat.  Captain Flannery sat rigidly, removing his hat and placing it in his lap.

            McKenna folded his hands on his desk and regarded the Captain gravely.

            "I trust you have a full report from Chicago for me," he asked and Flannery nodded.

            "Yes, sir," he said, opening the folder he had under his arm and passing several papers across the President's desk.

            "As you can see," Flannery began, "There are photos, as well as reports, from a neighborhood just outside of city.  Eyewitness reports told of several disturbances, including a wave of fire, disruption to magnetic devices and...well, a..."

"A 'giant killer robot,'" the President continued with dismay, reading from the papers before him, "Which destroyed one home entirely, before lifting into the air and speeding off into the night..."

McKenna looked up at the man slowly, his face washed with no-so-disbelieving disbelief.  

"Don't tell me the press has gotten a hold of this," he said without humor and the Captain sighed audibly.

"Well..." he said, pulling a piece of newsprint from the folder, "Just the World Weekly News.  Apparently, most witnesses called in the event as a UFO sighting."

The President still looked serious, but inwardly was relieved.  The front cover of the 'newspaper' showed robots from a bad 1950s horror movie attacking the Sears Tower while pedestrians ran off in fear.

_Thank God for the tabloids_, he thought.

"So..." he said, "I assume we have an explanation that _doesn't_ involve Martian invaders."

"Well, there are still those who believe a mutant terrorist group was involved," the Captain said, and this time McKenna actually did laugh.

"I seriously _doubt_ mutant terrorists would be using robot UFOs to attack a single home in Illinois," the President said, cynically.

"As do _most of our analysts..." the Captain said, and McKenna raised a curious eyebrow when the man said 'most,' "However, there was another event last night which may be connected to the Chicago incident."_

"The explosion in West Virginia," the President said without question and the Captain nodded.

"Yes, sir," he continued, "Special ops forces located a rogue band of mercenaries retreating from the blast area.  They claimed to be U.S. soldiers returning from Chicago to their home base.  However, they were not currently enlisted men and claimed they were under the command of a...General Stryker, who does not exist in any..."

"Who?" McKenna said with surprise.

The Captain checked his notes again and reread the name, "A General Stryker, sir."

"_General Stryker?" McKenna repeated and the Captain frowned at him._

"You don't think they mean William Stryker, do you, sir?"

McKenna sat back and shook his head slowly, "It couldn't be..._Colonel William Stryker died eight months ago when his lab at Alkalai Lake was destroyed.  The dam broke...dozens of men were killed..."_

His voice was becoming soft as he continued, and his right hand absently tapped the place on his desk blotter that covered the small cut mark in the wooden finish below.  

"I'm sorry, sir," the Captain said, "I...I don't know the details beyond that.  The men we found also claimed they saw their leader, that General Stryker, killed by unknown assailants before they fled the explosion."

McKenna relaxed visibly, and the Captain regarded his commander-in-chief curiously.

_I have to call Xavier_, was the next thought that passed through the President's mind.  He quickly composed himself and returned the photos and papers to the Captain.

"Very well..." he said slowly, "Have the mercenaries and eyewitnesses questioned and prepare a full report.  Luckily, the media is saying the explosion was a disruption of a central gas line passing through the area.  I, however, would like to know the true cause of that 'accident.'  If, by chance, terrorists _are_ involved, I want to know who they are, mutant or not."

"Yes, sir," the Captain said, and then shifted nervously, "What...what about the reports from Chicago, sir?"

McKenna shrugged and grinned, "Let's support the UFO theory until we figure out what really happened.  It will give the 'unexplained phenomena' department of the FBI something else to do besides investigate mutants..."


	2. Chapter One: Home Again

Chapter One:

            As Rogue opened her eyes, she squinted at the medical lab's white lights shining down from the ceiling above.  She was groggy, but otherwise felt like herself again.  The brief trauma she experienced when absorbing the mutant Cody Weinberg's power had passed.  She looked up at the vague forms around her with confusion.

            "Where am I?" she asked and a familiar voice spoke from her right side.  He was holding her hand and smiling with relief when she finally was able to focus her eyes on him.

            "In the lab," Bobby said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "You guys got back a few hours ago.  Me and Storm were already awake when..."

            Rogue's eyes opened wide as the events of the past day suddenly came back to her.  She tried to sit up quickly and Bobby supported her by the arms.

            "Oh, God...I forgot...you two were unconscious...how do you feel...are you okay?  How is Storm?" Rogue asked, speaking quickly.  Bobby grinned and ran one hand safely down along her hair.

            "We're fine..." he said, "Dr. McCoy said whatever sedative they used wore off pretty quick...if we had known where you all had gone we would have followed..."

            Rogue sighed and smiled, but her eyes were rimmed with tears as she hugged him around the neck.  He heard her voice break a little as she spoke close to his ear. 

            "What about everyone else?" she asked and Bobby held her close.

            "They're all here...and safe," he replied, "They haven't given me any details yet about what happened but..."

            "It doesn't matter..." Rogue said quickly, pushing him back so she could look at him, "The Professor will go over everything, I'm sure...I'm just...I'm just..."

            Rogue lowered her face and took a deep breath before speaking.  When she looked up at him again, Bobby used a clean, white cloth to brush the tears from her cheeks.

            "I just didn't want to _lose anyone else_..." she said, "Not like before...I didn't want _to lose any of you_..."

            Bobby leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss on the temple.  Rogue inhaled sharply as an icy shock ran down her spine and Bobby gave her a sad grin.

            "You haven't lost any of us," he said, "Me and Storm are fine.  The Professor and Cyclops are getting ready for that debriefing.  Kurt is getting the kids ready for taco night.  And_..._Logan's been harassing Gambit about the bourbon he has hidden in his room...said he could smell it...and warned him about not sharing..."

            Rogue laughed then and wiped her eyes.

            "Yeah," she said, "I think Remy's officially part of the team after yesterday..."

            Bobby nodded, "He's the one who brought you from the jet.  He was pretty worried...he hung around in the hall until Henry told him to go upstairs and get something to eat."

            Rogue bit her lip in exaggerated worry, "The Doc wasn't mad was he?  That we took off without telling him..."

            Bobby grinned, "No.  After he noticed you were gone, Peter said he just shrugged and told him, 'My boy, _never_ get in the way of a determined woman.'"

            He quoted the doctor in a fairly good impersonation of his voice, and nearly jumped out of his chair when the real thing spoke from behind him.

            "Excellent advice, Mr. Drake!" Henry McCoy said with a grin, "Just excellent!  I'm glad my words are not falling on deaf ears!"

            Bobby chuckled with slight embarrassment and McCoy directed Rogue to hold her head up as he shined a small light into her eyes.

            "So..." he began again, "How are you feeling?  Headache?  No.  Dizziness?  No.  Any spots interfering with your vision?"

            "Not until just a second ago, Doc," Rogue said, blinking as the after images of McCoy's light danced before her eyes.  McCoy smiled, and nodded.

            "Good," he said, and then his face grew serious, "Professor Xavier said he would like us all to meet in his office as soon as you feel able.  I imagine...we have a lot to discuss..."

***

            Xavier picked up the phone on his desk, almost before it rang.  He had been expecting this call for hours, and addressed the caller directly.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. President," he said calmly, and heard McKenna laugh on the other end.

            "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that, Professor," he replied, "I suppose you know why I'm calling."

            "The incidents in Chicago and West Virginia," Xavier replied simply.  

            "Yes," McKenna said, "I'm very much hoping you can tell me that mutants had nothing to do with either."

            Xavier sighed, "Unfortunately, our intervention was necessary.  The reports you have about a machine attacking a home are true, and mutants, in fact, were residents there."

            McKenna sighed, "And West Virginia?"

            "The machine had taken three mutants captive," Xavier continued truthfully, "We followed it, and discovered a hidden military-style base.  After the prisoners were recovered, we left the area just prior to the explosion."

            "Are any of your people responsible for that explosion?" McKenna asked directly.

            "No," Xavier responded, again truthfully.

            "Alright," McKenna said, "Any explanation for _why_ this machine was created...or by _who_?"

            "Beyond having the capability to take someone against their will, we don't know why such a machine was created," Xavier said, "But we did encounter the leader of those forces...and he claimed his name was General Stryker."

            "But not _William Stryker," McKenna said._

            Xavier sighed, "Mr. President, I do still believe Colonel Stryker died in the flood at Alkalai Lake.  This...person...who was using him, or his name, was also killed.  Unless the remains can be identified, I'm afraid we can only assume...it was _not_ William Stryker."

            He heard McKenna sigh again through the phone.  The President sounded more than a little relieved.

            "Were any of your people injured?" McKenna asked.

            Xavier appreciated the President's concern, "No, thankfully.  And the residents of the destroyed home have also been taken to safety..."

            "Yes, I know," McKenna said, and Xavier looked surprised, "We located the owner of the property, and he said neither he, nor his niece and nephew, were harmed.  He had spoken to them just before the local authorities contacted him."

            This information was new to Xavier, but he simply continued to listen as the President spoke.

            "I doubt his insurance covers Martian invaders," McKenna said cynically, but sounded more at ease, "I appreciate your honesty in this matter, Professor.  I still don't entirely condone your active interference in such matters...but I do support the idea that the situation may have turned out much worse without it."

            "And I appreciate having your support, Mr. President," Xavier said.

            Xavier heard him chuckle suddenly.

            "You know," McKenna said, "I'm probably the only President who ever wished he had something simple to handle, like Watergate...or the Civil War..."

            Xavier smiled, and agreed, before exchanging departing formalities and hanging up the phone.  He leaned his chin thoughtfully against one hand.

            "Why didn't you tell him?" Logan asked, and Xavier glanced over at him.

            "About Magneto, you mean?" he asked and Logan nodded.

            Xavier sighed heavily and glanced around the room at the X-Men.  The primary members were there, including Dr. McCoy, Bobby and Rogue who came up from the medical lab only a few minutes before the phone rang.  Scott, Ororo and Kurt, as well as Logan had been waiting with the Professor after discussing the previous day's events among themselves all afternoon.

            "I did not tell him about the Brotherhood's involvement in these events, because I do not believe it would have been beneficial for those who were _involuntarily_ involved," Xavier explained, "The Malloy family has had their share of difficult times in the past, and I am positive that the Council will question them to no end about what happened to their home.  Hopefully, additional interrogations by a federal investigative team will not be necessary, since they have been in contact with Sebastian Malloy already."

            "Do you really think they're safe with Magneto?" Storm asked angrily, "The Brotherhood is obviously back to full strength.  What if he convinces them, or threatens them, to join up too?"

            Xavier's face suddenly broke into a strange grin, "After seeing what the children of Charlene McGee are capable of, I highly doubt Erik would risk threatening either of them again.  Besides, I believe dealing with their uncle may prove the most challenging of all."

            "Do you know him?" Scott asked with a frown, and Xavier's eyes almost twinkled with amusement.

            "I believe 'unfortunately' may be too harsh of a word," Xavier admitted, "But not by much.  As soon as Sebastian realizes it was Erik Lensherr who 'visited' his family, I do expect to receive a call from him as well."

            "Don't sound so thrilled, Professor," Logan remarked sarcastically and Xavier sighed again.

            "What about the other presence in the hanger?" Scott asked and everyone in the room was silent for a moment as they remembered the cold.

            Xavier looked somber, "I honestly have no idea.  I've never sensed anything like it before."

"Was it a mutant?" Logan asked and folded his arms.

Xavier shook his head, "No, not a mutant...I'm not even sure if it was human.  Whoever...or whatever it was, it was certainly one of the most powerful beings I have ever encountered."

            "And Mary stopped it," Kurt said thoughtfully, touching the rosary hidden beneath his shirt.

            Rogue looked over at him with surprise, but the others once again fell silent.  Xavier leaned back in his chair with a frown.

            "Yes, she did," the Professor said, "But I doubt _she_ even knows how."

            "Where is she?" Rogue asked with concern.

            "She's been up in her room since you returned," Storm said, "I've checked on her a few times but she's been sleeping."

            "When she wakes," Xavier said, "It may be a good idea for you to talk to her, Rogue.  You were unconscious when the 'stranger' attacked her.  She may feel more comfortable discussing what happened with someone who didn't witness the emergence of her new power."

            Rogue nodded and gazed thoughtfully at the floor.

            "We will continue to monitor this situation," Xavier finally said to all of them, "If this new danger is a threat to us or anyone else, I want to know if it appears again.  I will utilize my _governmental resource to keep abreast of federal actions being taken.  Otherwise, I want everyone to keep a close eye on the news and internet sources.  We must be aware of how the public views these events as well.  Once I speak to Sebastian Malloy," Xavier sighed again with annoyance before continuing, "I will also seek out sources in the Council.  They may be able to help us learn more about the 'stranger' himself."_

            They adjourned quickly, until the only one left in the room with Xavier was Scott.

            "Do you think we'll need to send a team after the Malloys?" Scott asked, "Magneto may not be so willing to just let them go, despite what he saw them do."

            Xavier shook his head and smiled, again with strange amusement.

            "No.  Trust me when I say the Malloys will not need any assistance in dealing with the Brotherhood," Xavier replied, "Erik is as familiar with their family as I am.  Not so much their mother, as their paternal relatives.  That particular family has been 'watched' by the Council for a long time, even before those children were born, and they never fail to…_entertain_.  My main concern now is with our own students.  I do hope Rogue is able to get Mary to open up…especially about her past…"

***

Author's note:  There's a new Mexican restaurant opening near me.  I suspect they may have tacos (current source of literary inspiration).  Will keep you posted.   :-)


	3. Chapter Two: One Brief Tale

Author's note: Trying to give a little background info on Mary here.  Basically a short retelling of the events in the movie The Prophecy for anyone who hasn't seen it.  I recommend it mostly because of Christopher Walken, but it's also the movie the character of Mary is from.  Happy reading!

***

Chapter Two:

            Everything was quiet.  Everything was perfectly still.

            Mary was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the window.  She had not moved in some time, and the sunlight shining on the floor was slowly inching toward her feet.  Her mind was also completely silent, as she focused all her attention on the approaching light.

            After a few more minutes, the warmth from the sun touched her feet, then legs, and then reached her hands.  She stared down at them for a long time without moving.  She thought about the light, all light...her light.  She did not know where it had come from, she did not understand it.  She only knew it was something much bigger than she was, like the sun itself...and she was not ready to accept it.

            When the knock sounded on Mary's door, the sunlight had reached her face, and she blinked quickly as she looked up, the rays reflecting off her gathering tears stinging her eyes.

            Mary stood and took a few deep breaths before heading to the door.  She composed herself quickly, and by the time she greeted Rogue, her face was clear and calm.

            "Hi," Rogue said, sporting a friendly, understanding smile, "Can I come in?"

            Mary nodded, "Sure...How are you feeling?"

            Rogue shrugged as she walked over and sat down on the bed.

            "I'm alright," she said, and then chuckled, "It's not like I've never been unconscious before."

            Mary closed the door slowly and shot her a nervous glance.  She had, of course, heard of some of Rogue's adventures with the X-Men since coming to Xavier's school, but Mary had not been entirely prepared for the after effects of such an incident.

            "I mean..." Mary said hesitantly, "I mean...are you ok?  After...absorbing that other mutant's power..."

            Rogue sighed heavily and she looked down at her own hands sadly.

            "It was...it wasn't much different than the other times I've..._absorbed_...someone's powers..." Rogue said, and then looked up at Mary thoughtfully, "I felt his power, but not really the powers of the others he had taken.  Only echoes...like after thoughts.  And, I felt _his memories...good and bad.  The Professor said that mutant died before the base exploded, right?"_

            Mary nodded, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the wall.

            Rogue shrugged, "Well...maybe, in some way, part of that mutant...of the person named Cody Weinberg...will always be remembered through me."

            She looked down at her hands again, but was smiling.

            "I have a little of everyone I've touched inside of me," Rogue said, "Not all of it is good.  But...Cody was like me.  A mutant like me.  Knowing he'll stay with me actually makes me feel a little better than it should, I guess..."

            Mary shook her head, "No...no, I think that's a good thing.  I mean...that's the first time I've ever heard you say anything _good_ about your power..."

            Rogue grinned, "I think it's the first time I've ever _said_ anything good about my powers.  Seeing those mutants at that lab...it makes me realize how lucky I am."

            Mary nodded, and sighed.  She walked slowly across her room toward the window and stared out.  Her back was to Rogue, who was watching her curiously.  None of the others had been very clear about what exactly had happened after Rogue lost consciousness in the underground base, so she waited for Mary to tell her experience in her own words.

            _Lucky_...Mary thought cynically.  She did not know if it had been luck or something else that had helped her yesterday.  Luck was easy.  Luck was random.  Luck did not have a purpose beyond chance.

            "I'm afraid," Mary said after a few moments.

            "Of what?" Rogue asked, and then decided to risk a direct question, "Of what happened in that base?"

            Mary turned toward her friend and sighed again.

            "Yeah...of that...of everything," she admitted, dropping her arms in frustration, "My whole life...every time things seem to be going right...something impossible happens and makes me doubt everything again."

            Rogue watched, and waited, a practiced skill of listening she learned from the Professor and her other teachers.

            Mary took one last long breath, and began to tell Rogue a brief story of her life.

            "When I was ten," she began, "Something happened to me that I've never been able to explain.  No one has ever been able to explain it...or maybe they just never wanted to.  My parents were already dead by then, my mother and the man I knew of as my father.  We had always been happy.  My father taught me about the history of the land, and my mother taught me about _listening_ to the land.  Everything had been beautiful then, I don't remember one day that I was unhappy or afraid.  Then, an accident took them from me.  If not for my grandmother, I would have been alone.

            "When I was ten, though.  That's when I really became alone.  I told some of this to Storm...on the jet...but not all of it.  I don't even remember all of it, but...what I do remember makes me afraid of what might be inside me.  I know it doesn't make any sense but I'll try to explain...

            "When I was ten...I think I saw an angel.  Not some guy pretending to be one or some mutant with wings...but a _real_ angel.  Like directly from a choir of seraphim.  I've studies a lot of religious texts since then.  His name was Simon, and he was running from someone.  He had something he needed to hide.  So he gave it to me.  But it wasn't a good thing...and I wish he hadn't picked me...

            "It was a ghost...or a soul...or a spirit...I don't know.  But suddenly I had the memories of a very bad man in my head.  I saw the terrible things he'd done.  I knew everything he knew.  God, I can still smell his aftershave sometimes...

            "The next thing I remember is that now _I_ was being chased.  The ones who had been after Simon were now after me.  They were other angels...but not good angels.  Fallen angels, I guess.  Would you call them demons?  I don't know.  But they wanted what I had.

            "Somehow, the elders of my people were able to remove the soul from my mind before those others could get to me.  I was freed, the scents and memories were gone, but my mind never entirely closed to those other voices...

            "That's when I started having visions.  I could just _see_ more than other people could.  Finding things that had been lost, knowing if someone was in trouble..._sensing_ if something dangerous was nearby...

            "What happened under the base...whatever that creature was that tried to hurt me...hurt all of us...it _felt_ just like those angry angels had felt.  Hate, so much hate.  I was so afraid it was going to hurt you all, hurt everyone there, I had to stop it.  I couldn't let it just take you all, like they had tried to take me...because...

            "What if it was there _because_ of me?"

            Rogue stared at her in silence for a few long moments.  Mary's face had been emotionless as she spoke, but the terror in her eyes as she finished her last sentence was obvious.

            "_What if it follows me here_?" Mary said finally, and then covered her face with her hands.  She did not cry, but the sunlight on her face seemed to burn her skin.  The memory of the fire that destroyed the base...her vision of the fire at the school...what if _she_ was the one that would bring this danger upon the people who were trying to help her.

            Rogue stood and walked toward her friend quickly.

            "Listen to me," she said firmly, and Mary dropped her hands, "I'm not going to pretend I understand what you felt or what's happened to you.  But, I do understand how you feel _now_.  The first week after the X-Men brought me and Logan here, I ran away because I thought I'd brought a danger here the Professor would never want.  I was dangerous, and I thought I deserved to be alone.  The Brotherhood took me, and the X-Men had to come after me.  For a long time, I wondered why they thought I was worth the trouble.  But then I thought about what would have happened if they hadn't.  I would have been dead...thousands more would have died, too.  The danger wasn't _my fault_ even though it would have been my power that killed those people.  The worst evil happens when those who _can stand up to it _don't_.  If some danger's coming after you, it's gonna have to get through _all of us first._"_

            Rogue grinned then, and looked surprisingly like Logan.

            "Besides...I heard it was _you_ who kicked that creature's ass at the base.  It might be a little _afraid_ itself to come after you after that."

            Mary tried to smile, but it fell from her face quickly.

            "What about the fire?" she asked, doubtfully, "I saw...my first vision here...I saw the mansion on fire..."

            Rogue bit her lip thoughtfully, "From what the Professor says...that fire didn't have anything to do with you.  One of the other mutant's there...the girl who was shot...she can start fires.  And...another one of the Brotherhood can manipulate fires.  The Professor said he expects to hear from the family of the girl who was shot pretty soon.  He seems sure they all made it out of there alive."

            Mary seemed to relax visibly, "I hope so."

            Rogue touched her shoulder reassuringly and Mary glanced out the window again.

            "Do you think the Professor would want to know, too?" Mary asked, "What I told you about my past, I mean?"

            "It can't hurt," Rogue said, "He always seems to have an answer for a question someone was _just about_ to ask."

            Mary chuckled, "Just like me..."

            Rogue narrowed her eyes dramatically, "Next week's history test...question four."

            "George Washington Carver," Mary replied quickly and Rogue blinked in surprise.

            Mary laughed, "Just kidding."

            Rogue walked away, flabbergasted with many exaggerated dramatic flailings of her arms.

            "That's not funny!" she said, and drug Mary toward the door, "I am so feeding all your tacos to Bobby!"

            "I hope Dr. McCoy has a lot of Tums for later on tonight..." Mary replied before following Rogue out the bedroom door.


	4. Chapter Three: Meanwhile on an Island

Chapter Three:

            Beneath the metal walls of Magneto's island, Yuriko stood over her unconscious patient silently as she put the last few stitches into Rebecca's arm.  

            The room was circular, with the same stone and metal walls as the rest of the fortress.  The lights, however, were brighter here than in most areas and the tall reinforcement beams running from floor to ceiling shone with a sharp, silver light.  Most surfaces in the room were constructed of metal and each piece of medical equipment was pristinely cared for.

            Yuriko picked up a pair of gleaming surgical scissors from a tray to her left, and delicately trimmed the excess 'thread' from the last stitch.  The wound had been clean, passing through Rebecca Malloy's shoulder without striking any bones or main arteries.  The exit wound on the young woman's back had been partially cauterized, and Yuriko had examined it curiously before wrapping the wounds with gauze and bandages.

            From a few feet away, Sid Malloy was leaning against the medical bed adjacent to his sister and watched Yuriko intently.  He was still wearing his own bullet ridden shirt and suit jacket, and his expression was a mixture of concern and mistrust.  Even though none of the Brotherhood had made any threatening comments or actions towards them, Sid still wanted to get out off this island as soon as possible.  He knew Magneto was directly responsible for involving his family in this situation.  Sid hoped Sebastian would be able to arrange transportation to get them home soon.

            As Sid watched Yuriko work, he did relax slightly.  Pyro's words on the helicopter had been very true.  The Lady attended to the bullet wound with a skill that would have made the most practiced surgeon jealous.  Sid frowned as the Lady completed wrapping Rebecca's wounds and walked across the room

            "Well?" Sid said in an impatient tone, "Is she ok?"

            Yuriko did not respond immediately, but spared the young man a glance as she hung an IV bag over Rebecca's bed.

            "The bullet did not do any serious damage," the Lady said in an even tone, "And the blood loss was not as serious as I had first thought."

            "Then what's with the drip?" Sid said, suspiciously.  

            Yuriko stared at him for a long moment.  Her eyes were hard, but only because of his tone.  Sid shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her gaze, and Yuriko looked down at Rebecca again.

            "She's dehydrated," Yuriko explained without losing her cool demeanor, "Her hands and her lips have several breaks in the skin.  I would assume this is due to the heat she created around her.  But, also given the serious nature of her wound, it would be beneficial to provide her body with essential fluids intravenously until she regains consciousness."

            Yuriko raised one eyebrow cynically, "As long as you _approve_, of course…"

            Sid nodded and folded his arms, looking embarrassed.  Yuriko's face remained emotionless as she continued on with her work.  She attached a long needle to the end of the IV tube, and she noticed Sid shift uncomfortably again.  She glanced at him, but Sid was staring at the long needle.  After a moment, he turned away and walked toward the other side of the room.

            Yuriko ignored his discomfort and shifted Rebecca's left arm away from her body.  The young woman's palm was facing upward, and the Lady carefully drew the long sleeve of Rebecca's shirt up past her elbow.  Yuriko paused as she stared down at the exposed forearm.

            Beginning at the inner bend of Rebecca's elbow and trailing down towards her wrist were several entwining scars.  They were old, fading at the ends closest to her hands, but Yuriko recognized what the wounds had been.  She had many memories of devices used on mutants in experiments, and knew that intravenous methods were not gentle, especially if the subject had been of small build, or very young.

            Carefully, respectfully, Yuriko turned Rebecca's arm over, so her palm was faced down.  She showed no outward reaction, and quickly shook off an inner uneasiness at her discovery.  She decided it would be wiser to find an appropriate vein to use that was not too close to the tangle of scars.

            As Yuriko prepared to put the IV in place, she heard Rebecca's breathing change.  She was waking up.  Before the Lady could react, Rebecca's eyes had opened and the first thing they locked on was the shining needle near her hand.  With one swift motion, Rebecca lunged away from the Lady and stumbled off the medical bed with a yelp of surprise.

            "_No!_" the young woman screamed and fell hard to the floor.  Rebecca's face was filled with terror as her first waking moments were overwhelmed with the memories of past trauma.  

            Rebecca was holding her hands out in front of her protectively, despite the sudden pain running down her right arm.  There was nothing threatening in the motion, and Yuriko had not flinched as the young woman had leapt away.

            "Please…please, don't…" Rebecca said breathlessly.  The fright was fading from her face as she realized she was in no immediate danger, and her eyes looked weary and pained.  Yuriko gazed down at her evenly, but inwardly was sympathetic.

            Sid knelt down next to Rebecca and took her hands.  She sighed audibly and held onto him with relief.  As she relaxed, the wound on her shoulder flared painfully and she hissed as she drew her arm close to her body.  

            "Hey…" she said, glancing between her brother and the Lady, "Where are we?  What happened?"

            Sid grinned, but did not reply immediately.  He was glad she was awake, but was hesitant to immediately start giving her details of what had happened to the base.

            However, the Lady spoke first, and did not have the same appreciation of Rebecca's temporary lapse in memory as Sid.

            "You were injured," she said quickly, pacing around the bed, "And you may have reopened the wound.  As I was explaining to your brother, the bullet had not caused too much damage to your shoulder, but your sudden movements may have added to the injury.  Are you able to stand?"

            Rebecca nodded and touched her hand to her shoulder in confusion.

            "Yeah, I think so," she said and Sid helped her to her feet.  She sat on the medical bed and Yuriko began to unwrap the bandages.  

            Rebecca frowned as she watched the Lady work.  The last moments she remembered from the base had been just after she was shot.  She knew her power had been rising up in reaction to the attack, but she did not remember what had followed.  She glanced at Sid, who met her gaze firmly, but she knew he would not tell her yet.  Something had happened.  He knew…she could tell he knew, but she did not question him for now.  She would know eventually, but she dreaded finding out exactly what she had done.

            When Yuriko was satisfied that the stitches were still in place, she placed the bandages around Rebecca's shoulder again.

            "It would be wise for you to stay here a rest for a while longer," the Lady said firmly, but not unkindly.

            "Where is here?" Rebecca asked.

            "An island not far from the mainland," Yuriko replied, and before she could continue, Rebecca chuckled.

            "Let me guess…" she said, "Secret, underground lair?"

            Yuriko frowned curiously at the young woman's amusement, and Sid laughed.

            "Remember?" Sid asked, "Magneto?  Xavier?  Sebastian finding out that a giant robot ate our house?"

            Rebecca's eyes widened, "Oh, no…"

            Sid waggled his cell phone in front of her eyes and Rebecca covered her face with her hand.

            "Oh, no…" she repeated and sighed.

            Yuriko smirked, "I'll inform Magneto you are conscious.  He wishes to speak with you both soon, but not until you are well enough to leave the medical bay."

            Sid looked at her angrily, "And just when will that be?"

            Yuriko narrowed her eyes, "When _I_ deem it is appropriate."

            "Yeah, that's great," Sid shot back, "And please, let Magneto know, _we're leaving_ as soon as our transportation arrives, whether or not _you deem_ it's appropriate for us to go."

            Yuriko raised one eyebrow, and spoke slowly, "Considering you have _accepted_ our help, I would hope you would not be opposed to returning such a courtesy."

            "Well, it certainly was a _great courtesy_ for you to invade our home," Sid replied, "We definitely _appreciated_ that."

            The Lady's typically unwavering expression changed slightly, and she glared at him viciously.

            Rebecca was sitting back on the medical bed, glancing uneasily between her brother and the Lady.  The tension in the room was weighing on her.

            "_Ouch_…" she said with loud sarcasm, "My shoulder…"

            Sid rolled his eyes and shot her an annoyed look.  The Lady regained her composure and looked evenly at her patient.

            "I'll check on you in an hour," Yuriko said, and then added, "If you feel well enough to eat, I will make sure something is sent down."

            Rebecca's face suddenly brightened at the prospect of food.  

            "That would be great, thanks," she replied quickly. 

            The Lady turned and headed out of the medical bay.  Sid glared at her until she left the room and the door closed.  Rebecca was looking at him with confusion and grinned.

            "Well…" she began, "_That_ sure helped a lot…"

            "What?" Sid said angrily, "A mutant terrorist group tries to kidnap you and I'm supposed to be _nice_ to them?  Bull shit…"

            Rebecca rubbed her shoulder with a sigh.  

            "Can you just not be a jackass while we're in their secret lair at least?" she asked and Sid laughed.

            "Why do we always end up at secret lairs?" he asked with a grin.

            Rebecca shrugged comically and then winced and grabbed her shoulder before replying.

            "Just lucky, I guess."


	5. Chapter Four: Wondering and Waiting

Author's note:  Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement.  Sorry I don't have time tonight to do individual responses but just know I appreciate all of them and my master plan of making everyone crave Mexican food is obviously working.  :-)  Oops...I didn't mean to say that last bit.  Please ignore.  Also, have put some of my own fan art and some from another contributor who I may or may not be related to up on my web site.  Bizarre stuff but at least no taco references...yet...

***

Chapter Four:

            Erik Lensherr tapped his fingers rhythmically against the hard surface of his desk as he watched the feed of a local news program out of Chicago.  The screen displaying the broadcast was mounted in between two metallic supports on one wall and the anchor's voice echoed through the circular chamber.

            "In local news," the neatly dressed man spoke from the screen, "Federal teams continue to investigate a strange series of events which took place the other day in a northern suburban section of the city..."

            To Erik's left, Mystique was seated in a metallic chair similar to his own.  Her hands were folded delicately on the desk's surface and she watched the news report with quiet unease.

            "...According to federal investigators, the exact cause of the disturbance has not yet been identified, however, many eye witnesses have reported seeing a 'giant machine' of some kind impact one home and may have caused damage to several neighboring properties.  Rumors have been spreading about _who is_ responsible for these bizarre events, though local authorities have denied the possible link to recent rash of gang violence or of the involvement of several mutant terrorist groups..."

            Erik and Mystique exchanged significant glances on the last few words.  Cover-ups were so interesting to watch develop from the outside when one already knew the truth.  

            "...we will bring you more on this story as it develops..."

            _Hisst__._

            With a few taps on an embedded keypad, Erik shut off the feed, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  Mystique tilted her head as she looked at him.

            "Strange, isn't it?" she asked and Erik glanced at her curiously, "That they have been so quick to _dismiss_ possible mutant involvement.  I would have expected them to take the easy route and blame mutants immediately."

            "Yes," Erik said slowly, "I wonder...if certain organizations are influencing certain high ranking governmental officials..."

            A smug, knowing smile touched Mystique's face.  Suddenly, the sound of steady footsteps echoed up the tunnel and they both turned to see Yuriko enter the chamber.

            Erik smiled, "Well...how are our guests fairing?"

            Yuriko acknowledged each of them with a nod before speaking.

            "The girl is conscious and stable," she reported, "The boy is watching over her."

            "And what of the mutant from the Lot project?" Erik asked.

            "Luckily, his wound was not as serious," Yuriko replied, "After treating him, I had Pyro take him to one of the unused living quarters.  He indicated by his attitude and body language that he wished to be alone."

            Erik nodded, "Very well...give them all a short time to recover.  I do, however, still wish to speak with them as soon as possible."

            "Of course," Yuriko said, "I will check on all of them again shortly.  I have asked Pyro and Toad to bring them all meals if they would like."

            "Excellent...such courtesies should be appreciated," Erik replied and stood.

            "Perhaps not by all our guests..." Yuriko said with annoyance, "The boy is quite adamant about leaving..."

            Erik smirked, "I'm sure he is.  But, I doubt his uncle will find our sanctuary here as easily as he expects."

***

            Sid pressed the send button on his cell phone over and over again.

            "Damn it," he said and then sighed, "My phone is showing full service but the call won't go through..."

            Rebecca grinned and reclined back in the medical bed, "Fine by me.  I'm really not looking forward to having to convince Uncle S that _I_ wasn't responsible for the house."

            "Come on, Bec," Sid said, shaking the cell phone with annoyance, "Fires...explosions, sure...but he can't blame you for tha..."

            Sid stopped talking when he saw the cynical look on his sister's face.

            "...or...yeah, I guess he could." Sid finished with a grin.  He snapped his phone closed and glanced at the med lab's main entrance.

            "I'm gonna go try to call from outside," he said quickly, "Maybe we're too far underground to send calls or something.  You think you'd be okay for a few minutes while I find my way back to the outer hanger?"

            Rebecca frowned, "Sure.  Believe me, I'm not planning to go anywhere for a while."

            Sid nodded and headed out the door.  Rebecca watched him go curiously.  He had never been one to go looking for the strange situations that seemed to find them, but he was more on edge than she had seen him for a long time.

            After the door hissed shut, Rebecca shifted herself upright and leaned back against the wall.  She closed her eyes and moved her right shoulder as much as she could without having too much pain.  Once it healed, she would have two more scars to tell stories about, though she doubted she would be so conscious about hiding them as the scars on her arms.

            She looked down at her left hand, where the Lady was planning to put the IV.  Sid had moved the needles and other medical equipment away from her bed without having to be asked.  Rebecca flexed her fingers and wondered what had ever possessed her to agree to go to medical school.

            Rebecca's thoughts strayed again to the scars on her arms and she pulled back one long sleeve carefully.  Memories of her childhood came back easily, and she smiled as she thought of the long rows of corn that had surrounded the small town where she had lived with her grandparents for so long.  She remembered her friends sadly, those lost and nostalgic days of her youth when nothing mattered but the rain and the harvest.  On summer nights, the swaying fields would be filled with fireflies, making the earth and the sky look almost identical.

            But, that was before.  Before the two long, black cars had passed her on the road.  Before, the men in dark glasses grabbed her, and everything went dark.  Before, the pain in her arms began...before, their was reason for nightmares.before the fire raged around her...before the screaming...before her mother's angry eyes focused on those men, and their dark glasses began to melt...

            Rebecca jumped and inhaled sharply as the medical bay door hissed open again.  She blinked and looked around, wondering how much time had passed.

            From the other side of the room, the mutant she knew as Toad walked toward her with a thin, covered tray.  He scowled at her as he walked up beside her, seemingly annoyed with the chore he was given.

            Rebecca gave him an appreciative smile and sat up slowly.

            "Hi," she said.

            Toad glanced at her quickly and placed the tray on a table nearby.

            "The Lady asked me to bring you this," he said quickly and handed her a large bottle of water, "And, this.  She said to tell you to drink it slowly, but to finish it if you can.  Since, you know, you lost a lot of blood and fluids and all."

            "Okay, thanks," 

            Toad nodded and turned to head out of the room.

            "Hey..." Rebecca called again, "Um...I just wanted to say...um...I wanted to know if...anyone else was hurt when I...um..."

            Toad glanced at her and shook his head, "No.  No one else got killed.  We've got that Pusher with us who was shot, too, but the Lady said he's doin' alright."

            Rebecca sighed, and looked relieved.

            "What about Remy and Xavier's people?" she asked.  Toad frowned and glared at her.

            "They _left_," he spat hatefully, "Before we did.  I suppose their all safe and sound, considering they decided to just _leave..._"

            "I'm glad they did," Rebecca said firmly, "I mean...you saw what happened.  Right?  There _was_ a fire, right?"

            "Yeah," he replied, "I doubt anybody missed that..."

            Rebecca ground her teeth nervously, "It...it was that bad, huh?"

            Toad turned back toward her and frowned, "You don't remember?"

            "No...not yet," she answered.  Her eyes looked distant then, sorrowful, almost lost.  Toad shifted on his feet and took a few steps back toward her.

            "Well...I don't _think_ anyone was hurt in it," he said carefully, unsure of how to address her sudden somber attitude.  Rebecca glanced up at him and smiled reassuringly.

            "That's good to know," she said, "I...I'll remember it after a while.  Not really looking forward to it, but dealing with that will be easier than dealing with my uncle..."

            Toad nodded, without understanding her amusement since he had yet to meet the infamous Sebastian Malloy.

            Rebecca took a short drink of her water and then regarded him for a moment.

            "You know," she said, "I never got your name when we were in the base."

            Toad frowned in confusion.  The first question she asked him was for his name.

            "It's Toad," he said, feeling as if he was stating the obvious.

            Rebecca shook her head, "No, I don't mean your code name, or whatever.  I mean your _real_ name."

            Toad glared at her indignantly, almost at if he were insulted, "Toad is the name _I've_ taken for _myself_."

            Rebecca nodded and looked apologetic, "Fair enough.  I'm just...Rebecca Malloy..."

            Unexpectedly, she held out the hand of her uninjured arm properly.

            "But, you knew that already." she said, grinning as she extended him the gesture of professional courtesy.  

            Toad glanced between her and her hand with confusion.  No one every really offered to come in close contact with him, and he immediately took the gesture as mocking, misinterpreting her grin.

            His discomfort was immediately obvious and Rebecca lowered her arm.

            "It's okay," she said and looked down at her hands.

            With a look of contempt, Toad began to head toward the door again.  Just as it hissed open, he heard her mumble to herself.

            "I'd be afraid of me, too," Rebecca said quietly.  She hated her power the most for this one reason.  It made people fear her.  She hated that most people walked on eggshells around her, if they knew of her gift, because they expected her to spontaneously combust or something at any minute.

            Suddenly, her heard Toad's pounding footsteps approach her again and she blinked in surprise as she met his glaring eyes.  He held out his hand toward her roughly and she took it.

            "Mortimer Toynbee," he said, and then added bitterly, "And _I'm not afraid of you_."

            Rebecca grinned again, and shook his hand once.

            "Rebecca Malloy," she repeated, and then looked at him wearily, "Thanks."

            Toad drew his hand away quickly, and nodded again before stalking out of the room.

            As he exited, Sid nearly ran him over as he sprinted into the medical lab.

            "Bec!" he called to her, "I got a clear signal in the landing bay, but Bastian's damn phone died.  I'm gonna try again in a few minutes.  I really have to get him another charger.  He leaves his behind all the time."

            Rebecca groaned, much less enthusiastic at the idea of speaking with her uncle, and stood carefully.

            "The Lady said I need to eat something first," she explained, and then held up the large bottle of water, "And I have to drink _all of this_ before I can leave this room.  That might take _hours_ so maybe _you_ can just talk to Uncle S again and give him my regards and..."

            She stopped talking when Sid began to glare at her.

            "Nice try," Sid said, and then lifted the cover off the tray of food, "However, I happen to know that you have _never_ eaten _slowly_ in your life."

            Rebecca sighed and took a few bites before mumbling though her food.

            "Damn."


	6. Chapter Five: Meanwhile at the Mansion

Chapter Five:

            As the students were gathering for dinner, Remy was stalking around the mansion in annoyance, searching desperately for another adult.  

            Since they had returned, the other X-Men had been busily doing whatever it was they did after a robot-fighting incident deep in the labs below the school.  After Logan had finished harassing him about his bourbon, Remy had been left to his own machinations, which meant he had been bored out of his mind in less than ten minutes.  He debated heading out to Rusty's or one of the other local dives, but decided the Professor and crew would probably not approve of that so soon after their little adventure.

            Remy sighed unhappily as he walked around the quiet halls, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his long coat.  The events of the past day or so had really not affected him in any traumatic way.  He had been in life threatening situations before, and it had not been the first time he had seen someone die under gunfire.  It was terrible and tragic, of course, but _c'est la vie_.  He did hope that Toad and Rebecca had made it out alive.  They had been very entertaining cellmates, even though Toad and the boy Pyro had tried to kill Remy for a few tense minutes.

            _Wasn't the first time someone's tried to kill you either, Gambit, eh?_ He thought to himself with a chuckle.

            Actually, from Remy's point of view, the entire ordeal had ended on a positive note.  He had 'rescued' Rogue from certain doom...well, maybe not on his own, but it had been quite sweeping and dramatic the way he had drew her into his arms, away from the dangerous mutants and off toward the jet and then down to the medical bay where he waited anxiously for word on her condition.  A great moment in human chivalry, if he did say so himself.

            _Shame she slept through the whole thing_, he thought with another sigh, sounding like the tragic hero, but smirking wickedly at his own strange humor.

            Remy wandered on past the dining hall, his curious attention focused on the various (expensive-looking) paintings and artwork adorning the walls.  Suddenly, he heard several voices approaching, and before he could react, someone stormed around one corner and slammed into him roughly.

            The wind was knocked out of him for a moment, and Remy steadied himself against one wall.  Sitting angrily on the floor in front of him was Siryn, who met his apologetic gaze with a fiery glare.  Three Jamie Madroxs were standing a few paces behind her, all staring at Remy as if he had just cut the wrong wire on an active bomb.

            "_Pardon, ma petite,_" Remy said with surprise, holding out a hand to the fallen girl, "My mind was wandering and I had not heard you coming..."

            Siryn shoved his hand away furiously and quickly got to her feet. The Jamies all took an anxious step sideways in unison, and all three struggled for his life not to grin.

            "Aye!" Siryn said in a loud voice, "I guess you didn't!  Nearly ran me and the boyos over!"

"Again, _ ma chere, _I do apologize" Remy said with a curt bow.  Siryn had her hands on her hips and continued to glare up at him.  Remy himself stood just shy of six-foot-two, easily a foot taller than the Irish girl, but his height over her did not seem to intimidate her in the least.

"This _is_ a school, ya'know," she said indigently, "You should be watchin' where you're goin', ya clumsy Cajun!"

Remy gaped down at her in surprise, "_What_?"

"You heard me, ya fumblin' Frenchman!" she shouted up at him, the timbre of her voice changing slightly.

"I _beg your pardon_," Remy said with sudden anger at her rudeness, "But _you_..._petite..._were the one who ran into _me..._"

If Remy had glanced over at the Jamies, he would have seen them chuckling to themselves quietly.

"Don't _think_ you can pass off your _irresponsible behavior on someone else_," Siryn said loudly, causing a nearby lamp to shudder.

"I wasn't trying to..." Remy began, frowning as Siryn pointed an angry finger towards his face.

"There're decent, hard-workin' students here, just tryin' to _learn_ at thing or two," she continued, "Maybe you'd do well to follow _our_ example and _think_ once and a while."

Remy was now glaring back at her with his own fury.  He may have to listen to this kind of talk about irresponsibility from Storm or the Professor, but he was not about to put up with it from some punk kid with an attitude problem.

One of the Jamies began to laugh out loud, but the other two muffled him quickly.

"Now see here, little one," Remy said with a frown, his accent enhanced by his anger, "Accidental run-ins are subjects of passing care, but _insults and rudeness such as such as YOURS is not generally tolerated even in the lowest of places, and I don't expect it is here.  Some gentlemen of a more unstable disposition may hold a grudge against such arrogant disregard of simple decent..._"

Remy was cut off suddenly as Siryn began to laugh.  The vicious glare faded form her face and she grinned up at him with amusement.  He blinked in confusion as the small Irish lass folded her arms casually and tilted her head.  

"What?" Remy repeated his earlier question and Siryn nodded approvingly.

"I like you, Cajun," she said with a smirk, "You've got fire in your belly.  Not like this boy 'ere or rock heads like Peter...none of 'em will put up a good fight with me anymore.  But, there's hope for _you_, Gambit, my friend.  Can't _wait_ to face off in the Danger Room!"

Siryn headed past him on her way to the dining hall and the Jamies lingered a moment as Remy scratched his head in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked the boy/boys.  The Jamies just grinned and shrugged, one after the other in a repetitive manner, and then walked off after his friend.

Remy shook his head and sighed before heading off to his room.  On the way, he passed Kitty and Jubilee walking in the opposite direction.  He nodded toward them politely, and when he was out of ear shot, they began to giggle.

"Where's Rogue?" Kitty complained unhappily, "I want to find out more about Mr. Big Easy back there..."

"Yeah," Jubilee agreed, "Why does _she_ always get to have the crazy adventures where she's rescued by all the sexy men?  It's not fair..."

"Hey!" Kitty said, "We've had adventures!  Escaping from the mansion and whatever.  At least you got rescued by Kurt...he's sweet.  But, _totally_ all about Ms. Monroe..."

Jubilee giggled, "No kidding.  Well, we have _some_ boys our age in the mansion still...don't we?"

The girl reached the dining hall and opened the door to the quietly growing chaos within.  

Siryn was busily shouting at Peter for something as he ignored her with practiced skill.  (Kitty and Jubilee had a secret bet about how long it would take them to figure out they actually _liked_ each other.)  

Blink was drawing annoyed complaints from the other students as he channel surfed too quickly for anyone else to see.  (And, he _wondered _why he needed glasses...)

Artie and another student had apparently dared each other to eat hot sauce directly from the packets marked "fire" and were desperately reaching for any liquid they could find to drink.  (This happened _every_ taco night...)

A relatively new student named Evan had literally speared another student's baggy jeans to the floor and was now quickly apologizing as he tried to yank the strange spike out of the floor.  (Which had incredibly formed out of Evan's hand...)

Kitty and Jubilee exchange annoyed glances and both sighed.

"Once Rogue is better...we _totally_ need a girl's night out of here..." Jubilee said.

"_Totally..._" Kitty agreed.

***

Author's note:  I'm overwhelmed by all the responses I'm getting for this book!  :-)  Thanks everybody so much.  The first four books are turning out to be like one long first episode.  (I can't type the p-word, you know, the guys who fly planes, because my MS word errors every time.  Does this happen to anyone else?  lol)

Review responses:  (If I miss anyone, shoot me in the foot and then just raise your hand so I know who you are.)

To lil_sis: FU (fun update) just for you.  Now stop bugging me!

To Jojo: Thanks for the review!  The Jean issue is still a question...right now, I'm leaving the end of X2 as it stands, but...she is definitely still a lingering presence...   :-)

To ManniElf18: Taco night has only JUST BEGUN!  Though I may need a chicken cheese steak night quickly since that bird flu is wiping out chickens all over the Northeast.  8-/  Yikes...

To katy:  Thank you for the review!  The stranger is a character from a Stephen King miniseries on TV called Storm of the Century.  Long movie, and the bad guy is f-ing creepy but I can NEVER remember his name!  Oh well...

To DemonRogue13:  first four books are turning out to be like one long pi.

s he tried to yank the strange e packets marked " to see. put up witThanks for the reviews!  I like to think I _do_ have a secret underground lair.  Problem is, everyone knows about it so it's not really a secret and it can't really be called a lair because it has a deck, and it's on the third story so not really underground....oh well...

To The Fire Dancer:  Little bit of Toad in chapter...little bit of Remy in another...suddenly the world is good!  :-)   But no possible romances will be rushed!  I enjoy the awkwardness WAY too much.  Let's let everybody get to know each other a little bit first.  Of course, that may _deter_ certain relationships, BUT there is the whole Kurt/Storm issue to address in the meantime....Hmm....

To Xany Kaos:  Toad-age!  I need a t-shirt that says that!  And when the twin's uncle appears, there may be a little of Magneto's background to go into.  :-)

To hot-pepper96:  Yes, I am _quite_ fond of Toad (Toad fans = few but proud!).  I think he needs some friends.  The problem is...is he _ready _for friends.  Kind of a loner personality but he does seek attention and acceptance from others, which is why he bonded to Magneto and his cause.  (ah! down, psychology, down!)

To Kernl Toad Sanderz:  Sorry for the cliffhangers.  I really need to start putting up caution signs.  I haven't really tried my own character yet.  The Malloy twins and their uncle are just kind of twists on existing character from other movies.  Besides, I needed _somebody's _house to be eaten by the robot, why not theirs?  Plus wanted more Stephen King and Buffy tie-ins... will prove interesting later on....(cue evil laughter here)

To Arain Rowan:  Sarcasm _is_ my guide through life.  I didn't become cynical until I started framing at the mall again and realized how many fist fights occur between grown men over underdone hamburgers (true life story...my store is next to a burger place...).  Glad you're back!  But should I have the first aid kit ready just in case of future, um...unconsciousnesses?   :-)

On to Chapter 6....


	7. Chapter Six: Passing into Evening

Chapter Six:

            The sun was beginning to set on another brisk March day, and Mary sat with Bobby and Rogue on one of the mansion's back porches talking pleasantly.  She had felt uneasy until she spent some time in the dining hall with the younger students.  The mood had been playful, without any mention of the previous day's events, and by the end of the meal, Mary had laughed so many times at the antics of the others she had settled into a welcome peace of mind.  

            Rogue yawned widely and leaned her head against Bobby's shoulder.  He slung one arm around her and touched her hair gently.  Rogue smiled and sighed.  Home was good, and after what happened yesterday, home was better than she ever remembered it.

            The remainder of the sunlight was shining down through the trees that circled the mansion's grounds, casting odd shadows on the grass.  Mary was staring intently at the beams of light, how their lingering warmth cut through the growing shadows.

            "So here you all are," Storm's voice said from behind them, and Mary smiled as she sat down beside her, "I was wondering where you had escaped to..."

            Rogue chuckled, but she kept her eyes closed, "Escaping from what?"

            "Clean up duty," Bobby replied quickly and grinned.

            "Not tonight," Storm said, brushing one long, white strand of hair behind her ear, "The students are taking care of it...under protest..."

            Mary smiled at her, but the expression faded quickly as she looked out over the yard.  Storm regarded her closely for a moment before speaking.

            "How are you, Mary?" she asked in a soft voice, and the younger woman blinked in surprise.

            "Fine," she replied, "I'm fine...really."

            Storm tilted her head slightly, "I guess Hank would be following you around if you weren't."

            Mary nodded and smiled.

            "I'm sorry you were drawn into our little adventure," Storm said somberly, "But, the Professor seems to believe that your intervention may have save lives."

            Mary glanced at her and then down at her hands, "Intervention?  I wish I knew exactly what I did."

            Storm put a reassuring hand on Mary's arm, "Whatever it was...it came to you when it was needed.  Not all of our gifts are easily understood, especially when we are first learning about them.  Sometimes, their uses, their benefits, only become known in the most extreme of circumstances."

            When she finished speaking, all three of the others were staring at her curiously.  She had sounded very much like the Professor for a moment, a teacher passing down what she herself had learned.

            Mary stared down at her hands again, thinking about her past and future, light and darkness...what she _saw_ and what she had not yet _seen._

            Storm glanced up and smiled as Kurt stepped out onto the porch.  He was wearing a long dark coat with a hood, and greeted each of them quickly.

            "I think I will go to mass tonight," he said softly, and then smiled at Storm, "I have much to speak about with Him...and much to be thankful for..."

            "If I'm asleep when you get back," Rogue said with another yawn, "Have a good night, Kurt."

            With one swift motion, Kurt pulled the hood up over his head and headed toward the porch steps.  Mary looked over at him and called out.

            "I think I'll go with you," she said, standing and following him quickly, "I have a few questions of my own tonight, too.  Do you think the Professor will mind if I go, Storm?"

            The other woman shook her head and smiled, "Of course not.  We'll speak after you return."

            Mary walked quickly down the stairs.  Kurt gave Storm a quick nod before heading on.  

            _I'll keep an eye on her_, his glance said, and Storm sighed.  She was actually glad neither of them were heading off alone anywhere tonight.  She still felt very uneasy about any of her friends facing a crowd of the general (normal) public alone.

            It took Kurt a few quick steps before he caught up with Mary, who was marching across the grass at an unusually fast pace.  Kurt matched her stride easily, and glanced at her with concern.  Mary spoke before he could.

            "Thanks for letting me come along," she said, "And please don't ask me how I'm doing...I'm fine."

            Kurt shrugged, "Of course you are.  You're walking and breathing.  If you weren't doing either of those, I would worry..."

            Mary grinned and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm just...shaken up still, I guess.  All these questions about my visions and everything else.  It's just been weighting on me.  Dinner made me feel a little better but now that worry is back, burning in my chest and in my head..."

            "Well, that could be indigestion..." Kurt said with a smile, and as Mary chuckled he patted her shoulder, "At least you're going to a place now where you can ask for guidance to those answers."

            Mary crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "I hope so..."

            "Sometimes I miss living in my little church," Kurt said, "Just because I felt so much peace there, among visages of saints and angels.  But living in the school is much more fulfilling.  At least there, we are not alone with our questions."

            _Alone_, Mary thought, _I've always been alone.  I've always been apart from everyone else...even before I saw the..._

            "What do you think they are, Kurt?" she said.

            "What?" Kurt asked, frowning with confusion.

            "Angels," she replied simply, and Kurt smiled broadly.

            "Messengers and servants of God," he said without a second thought, touching one of the tattoos on his face with his large fingers, "Some of the many guides we find in our lives.  I believe angels find us when we need them..."

            _Or when they need us..._ Mary thought darkly, _When we are needed for something...even if we don't want it..._

            "Why do you ask?" he said.

            Mary shrugged, "I don't know.  Just a question.  I've read a lot of books about religion and tradition, but...no one ever really said what exactly they are."

            Kurt looked at her with surprise, "Well, some religious texts do describe where angels exist in God's plan, different choirs of angels, and archangels, like Michael and Gabr..."

            "Yes, I know," Mary interrupted him quickly, "But, angels can be fallen, too, can't they?  How do you know the difference when you see one?  The difference between demons and angels?"

            Kurt was not sure how to reply.  He had thought on the subject of demons quite often in his religious studies.  When hiding in his small church in Massachusetts, he had convinced many intruders that _he_ was a demon.  But, he had never thought about actually encountering such an evil.

            "I don't know," he replied, "I suppose if we are ever faced with such a being, the choice will be ours on what we _believe_ that being may be."

            Mary sighed and nodded, "Hopefully...none of us will be faced with being like that again..."

            "Again?" Kurt asked.

            "I mean like the creature in the hanger," she said quickly, not ready to explain her childhood encounters again until after they got back to the mansion.

            As they approached the church, the bells signaling the beginning of mass rang beautifully.  Kurt pulled his hood down further over his face as he moved through the front door.  

            Mary paused and stood next to large statues of several saints and the brightly painted archway depicting an idyllic heaven.  She looked over at Kurt, who was now sitting in the very last pew as other members of the congregation moved past him toward the front of the church, sparing him only suspicious glances.  

            _Why worry about demons and other evil things when there's already so much hate here on Earth,_ Mary thought sadly and walked through the archway so she could sit next to her friend.


	8. Chapter Seven: Being Free

Chapter Seven:

            The small bedroom was dimly lit and Paul winced as he stepped down on his injured leg to reach a nearby dresser.  It had several drawers, each containing a few sets of basic clothing.  He drew out a fresh, clean shirt and touched the soft fabric thoughtfully.  He took a few limping steps back toward the bed and sat down.

            The Lady Deathstrike had insisted he change his bloody pants immediately after she finished treating his wound and she had shown him both the dresser and closet where the clothes were in his quarters.

            Paul had complied without argument and had not said a word to the woman while she was present.  He had very little contact with women during his life, aside from the few female scientists and soldiers who had been assigned to him over the years, and they had always been cold and distant, even when he was a child.  Her presence had made him extremely uncomfortable, though her direct and unemotional manner had been very similar to those random women who had worked for Systems Operations or for Stryker.

            The boy who called himself Pyro had been much more easygoing.  He reminded Paul of his own brothers; while the boy was friendly enough, his eyes also looked haunted.  Pyro was a mutant, too, after all, and Paul wondered what kind of traumas free mutants had in their lives.

            _Nothing close to what we did_, Paul thought bitterly.  He pulled off his old shirt, the last remaining piece of his Systems Operations uniform, and drew the new one over his head. 

            He picked up the old shirt and examined the red stain near the collar.  It was from one of the many nosebleeds he had after he used his power.  He was a Pusher, his gift was mental domination over another, 'pushing' someone to do what he wanted them to do.  Using his power had always given him headaches, but as he grew older, the other side effects had become more common.  Whether it was because of the innumerable experiments he had been subject to or simply was a drawback of his mutation, he did not know.

            Paul stared at the shirt for a long time, and thought of a woman named Charlie McGee.  She had been a free mutant, at least for most of her life, but she had been subject to the same experiments Paul and his brothers had.

            Charlie had been the one the other scientists always whispered about, the one mutant who got away, the one who escaped by fire.  Then, when Paul had been only twelve years old, she had come back.  The little girl they feared had grown up, and she escaped again.

            Now, a little less than a quarter century later, she apparently had two children of her own.  Her children had been able to blend into the mass of free mutants, whose numbers only continued to grow by Stryker's calculations.

            Paul clenched his hand around the bloody shirt tightly, suddenly feeling his anger fully for the first time, and he threw it across the room.  He was breathing heavily, his new emotions fading from fury to sorrow as he thought again about his brothers, the two who died, the three who may have escaped.

            _I'll find them_, he thought firmly and stood again from the bed. 

            Paul walked to the room's adjoining bathroom and stared at his face in the mirror.  He thought the image staring back at him looked very old, much older than he actually was.  He had been twelve when Charlie came...add about twenty-four years or so and...

            "I am thirty-six years old," he said aloud, and touched the stubble on his unshaven face, "I am thirty-six years old...and this is the first day I have ever been free."

            Paul placed his hands on the sink for support as he leaned forward.  Tears of bitter sorrow, and incredible relief, flowed quickly down his cheeks, and he repeated his words again and again.

            "I'm thirty-six...and I'm free...I'm thirty-six...and I'm free..."

            After a few minutes, Paul lifted one shaky hand to his face and took a few deep breaths.  He turned on the water, and splashed it into his eyes.  The water was cold at first, but quickly became warmer.  The cold faded, and he lifted his eyes back to his reflection. 

            He did not know how much time had passed when the knock sounded on the bedroom door.  Paul inhaled sharply in surprise, and waited.  The rapping was repeated and Paul took a few uneasy steps towards the closed door.

            Over his entire life, the simple courtesy of having someone knock before entering his private room had been a rarity.  Paul moved to within inches of the wall and listened.  He heard someone mumbling on the other side, a female voice, followed by a much deeper male vibrato.  The sound of knocking came one more time before Paul turned the knob and opened the door cautiously.

            Erik Lensherr gave him a pleased smile and nodded in greeting.

            "Good afternoon, Brother," the tall man said calmly.  Paul edged out into the main living area slowly, regarding Erik and the blue woman behind him known as Mystique with suspicion. 

            Erik did not blame the weathered mutant for his mistrust, and motioned toward the simple sofa and chairs.

            "May we sit?" he asked Paul, who frowned in confusion at Erik's polite, though commanding, demeanor.

            Paul nodded, and waited for the other two mutants to sit before he painfully eased himself onto one cushioned chair.  Erik stared at him silently for a moment, a strange mix of pity and understanding lining his face.

            "I hope you've found your accommodations comfortable," Erik said.

            Paul nodded again, "Yes...they're fine.  Thanks.  And," he paused nervously, searching for the proper words, "thank you for...attending to my...well, for helping me at the base..."

            "Of course," Erik replied, tilting his head forward slightly as if he was very honored by Paul's appreciation, "For that is what we do.  We _help_...other mutants.  Especially those like yourself, who have suffered such great injustices at the hands of Homo sapiens."

            Paul nodded one last time and looked away from the other man. 

            "You're Magneto," Paul finally said, and met Erik's gaze again, "They trained us to capture you, you know.  They told us...you were our enemy..."

            "_They lied_," Erik said, his voice echoing slightly through the room.  Paul averted his eyes again and shifted nervously.  Erik regarded him closely before speaking again.

            "I suppose," he began, "After watching two of your brothers die at Stryker's hand, you are beginning to realize who our true enemy is..."

            "But, now Stryker's dead," Paul said quickly.

            "Yes," Erik replied, "But many of his followers are not.  There are still many people in this world that would prefer to see all mutants contained, as you were for so long.  To keep us in prisons and study us until death or madness comes.  To force us to work for their goals, abuse our powers for their own gains.  However, their downfall will be their failure to realize that we are the powerful...we are the superior race...and despite whatever technologies their obsolete minds can devise, _we_, _mutants_, will eventually dominate them."

            Paul stared at Erik Lensherr as he spoke, and felt a new bitterness listening to this gilded and learned mutant. 

            "What do you know about it?" Paul suddenly spat, and Erik frowned darkly as he continued, "Huh?  What the hell do you know about being a prisoner?  About being tortured just because of what you are?  My whole life, I've been a prisoner.  The only time I tasted free air, it was full of smoke and fire from another _free mutant¸_like you.  Yeah, that's what me and my brothers called you people.  _Free mutants._  Charlie didn't help us, and _she knew what we were...what the __Lot__program was doing to us!_  Don't talk to me about being a prisoner..."

            Paul's voice grew quieter as he finished his last sentence, and he ground his teeth and stared at the floor.  He did not notice Erik's motion until he stood within a foot of him.  Paul stood quickly and stumbled backward, hissing as his injured leg burned in protest of the fast movement.

            Erik Lensherr extended one arm toward Paul, but not in a threatening gesture.  Paul stared at him and followed Erik's gaze to the numbers on his forearm.  The Pusher frowned, uncertain at what he was seeing.  History had never been a major part of his education with Systems Operations, but it was still obvious that the older man was marked with a kind of serial number...a prison number.

            After a moment, Paul glanced up again and met Magneto's intense gaze.

            "_I do know, Brother_," he said firmly, "_Never doubt that.  _I was a prisoner, as you were...I watched my family die, as you have...and I will not see it happen to our people again."

            Magneto lowered his arm and then extended it toward the Pusher.

            "Join us," he said, "We shall find the brothers you lost...and together, we will all help built a better world for mutants...where freedom will not be such a luxury."

            Paul was still staring with quiet disbelief at Magneto when he took his hand.

            Behind them, Mystique smiled approvingly.  When Magneto turned to leave, she joined him, and they left Paul behind with thoughts of his future.

            As they walked quickly back to the main chambers, Mystique did not miss the pleased expression on Erik's face.

            "He will stay," she said softly, and without question. 

            Erik glanced over at her...and smiled.


	9. Chapter Eight: Please Shut Up

Chapter Eight:

            "What do you _mean_ they can't _find _this island?" Sid shouted angrily into his cell phone angrily.  

His sister had fallen asleep again almost immediately after she had eaten, and since then Sid had been trying to reach his allusive uncle Sebastian.  He had been in the landing bay of Magneto's island for over two hours, pacing back and forth in front of the open bay doors.  Around him were several small aircraft, and every now and then one of the Brotherhood would appear to check on him.

            "I'm sorry," Sebastian's voice answered, "I've been calling anyone I know who knows about that part of the ocean, but no one seems to have any idea where that island exactly is.  I even reached the Council's New York City chapter.  They have radar charts of the Atlantic Ocean from Long Island to Portugal and none of their maps show a land mass at the general location you gave me..."

            Sid sighed with frustration and scratched one hand through his blonde hair.  

            "So..." he finally answered, "I guess that means I'll have to take Magneto up on his offer for a ride back to civilization."

            "Believe me, Sid, if I could think of another way to get you back here I would," Sebastian replied, "Erik Lensherr isn't one of the Council's _favorite _people and even if they could find that island I doubt any of them would want to come face to face with him."

            "Damn," Sid said with a grin, "That would've been really entertaining, too.  Maybe if they think you, me and Becca are hanging around with this Brotherhood, the Council won't bother us as much."

            "Sid, I'm a fucking _vampire_ and the Council still bothers me," Sebastian replied, "In fact, I would say they bother me more now then when I was a _human_ trainee.  They didn't stop harassing us when you and Becca turned out to definitely be mutants, either.  If Lensherr hadn't been labeled a 'terrorist,' I'm sure they'd still be calling him, too.  The Council only ignores their mutant families if they're a danger to them..."

            As his uncle talked, Sid had been nodding his head.  He had heard this speech before. 

            "And they ignore all other mutants anyway, I know," Sid added quickly, "Alright, once Becca wakes up...and the _Lady_ says she can go...I'll see how quickly Magneto is willing to take us back to..."

            "Willing?" Sebastian asked angrily, "Damn it...I swear when I see him again, Erik and I are going to have a long chat about reimbursing us for our house..._willing_...or not..."

            "I think that'll be the only hold up," Sid said, "He said he wants to talk with us before we go..."

            Sebastian laughed and replied sarcastically, "_Recruiting_ you both, I hope...I could use a little peace and quiet..."

            "Not in this life," Sid said darkly, "I'm not exactly a fan of his _recruiting_ techniques.  Getting both of his candidates shot isn't really the greatest way to attract people to this way of life."

            "Uh huh," Sebastian replied cynically, "Island life doesn't work for you, Sid?  Why?  No women?"

            Sid's face melted into a grin, "Well...actually...there are two.  One is very attractive, but very angry and has claws.  The other is also beautiful, but she's blue and naked all the time from what I've seen.  I think if they got to know me a little better, I might win them over..."

            Laughter from behind him caused Sid to spin around with surprise.

            Rebecca was standing near one of the many small aircraft in the hanger with her arm in a sling, grinning broadly.  The Lady Deathstrike and Mystique stood to her left, both looking slightly annoyed at Sid's banter.  

            "Bas..." Sid said, "I'll call you right back..."

            Sid snapped his phone closed and smiled at the two women suavely.  

            "Hello, ladies," Sid said, and then glared at his sister, "And the other.  I was just telling my uncle how welcoming you all have been since our arrival here.  Between your skill and hospitality, I assure you my previous statements were meant in the most respectful sense of flattery..."

            Rebecca looked toward the two women with amusement, "If he really starts to bug you, just smack him."

            "Is that effective?" the Lady asked, seemingly without amusement.

            "As long as you hit him in the head," Rebecca replied, still grinning.

            Sid glared at her, but suddenly smiled, "Oh, that _reminds _me.  Sebastian wanted to talk to you, Bec...let me just call him back..."

            Rebecca rolled her eyes and Mystique regarded both of them quietly for a moment.

            "When you are finished," she said with her strangely toned voice, "Magneto would like speak with you..."

            "Fine," Sid said with annoyance, at the same time as Rebecca said, "Sure."

            As her brother gleefully called their uncle, Rebecca turned to see Pyro and Toad heading toward them.  Toad walked past to reach a nearby aircraft, his pack of tools slung across his back.  Pyro paused as he reached the three women and stared at Rebecca curiously.

            "Pyro," Mystique said, turning toward the boy, "After they are ready, bring them to Magneto."

            "Okay," he replied with a touch of annoyance at her tone, which he took as a little overdramatic...and a little condescending.  Mystique nodded at him, before turning and heading toward the circular tunnel to Magneto's office.

            The Lady walked over toward the aircraft Toad was working on, and Pyro looked back at Rebecca.

            "So..." Pyro began with a smirk, "_You're_ really the Firestarter, huh?"

            Rebecca grinned at him but shook her head, "I'm _a_ firestarter...I'm not _the_ Firestarter.  I guess my mom would be _the_ Firestarter, but I'm just like you..."

            Pyro folded his arms, "Not like me...I can't start fires...I can only manipulate them."

            "What do'ya mean _only_?" Rebecca asked with a grin.

            "Well," he said with a frown, "I mean I can't just _make_ fire like you can..."

            "So what?" Rebecca said with a one-shouldered shrug, "Any idiot with a match can _start_ a fire.  I never really thought of that as my gift..."

            Rebecca pointed toward his closed hand, "That lighter probably works better than the way my fires are made anyway.  It's the manipulation...the power over fire..._that's the gift_."

            Pyro thought a moment before replying, "You really think that's true..."

            "Well, I hope so," Rebecca said, "Or else that little speech I just gave you..._totally pointless_.  Of course, many would argue that _everything_ I say is pointless, Sid over there being the first...and my darling uncle who he's tryin' to call would be second...so I guess it's really up to you to decide what you think is pointless or not..."

            "Becca!" Sid yelped at her, and then grinned, "I think I have a signal..."

            Rebecca glanced back at Pyro and rolled her eyes before heading toward her brother.  Pyro grinned and followed.

            Sid was standing over near the aircraft where the Lady had gone, and was speaking quickly into the phone.

            "Yes...she's alive..." he said, "Yes...she's awake.  Yes...she looks like she's going to be fine.  No...I don't think so.  No...she looks fine, really.  For God's sake, Bas, I've been shot like ten times and you didn't _fret_ this much.  Ok...no, ok...yeah, I know it's different but...yeah, ok...hold on..."

            Sid took the phone away from his face and sighed.  

            "You know," he said to Rebecca, "He has normal Bas...and whiny bitch Bas...nothing in between..."

            "Until he's on the phone with me...then it's choice number three...raging lunatic Bas..." Rebecca replied, "Just tell him I'm ok and let's go..."

            "He wants to talk to you first..." Sid said.

            Rebecca's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No."

            Sid held the phone out to her, "Yes."

            "No," she repeated, holding out her good arm.

            "Yes," Sid repeated frowning angrily.

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "NO."

            "YES!"

            The Brotherhood members kept shifting their eyes back and forth between the twins.  The motion was rhythmic, three mutants in perfect time.  Pyro finally glanced over at Toad and grinned

            "This is like watching tennis," Pyro said, as the siblings' monosyllabic debate raged.

            After a long stream of yeses and nos, Rebecca finally grabbed the phone.

            "_Alright, FINE!_" she yelled at her brother.  She took a deep breath to regain her composure and put the phone to her ear.

            "Hi, Bas," Rebecca said with exaggerated sweetness.

            Immediately, she jerked the phone away from her head as Sebastian's angry voice raged over the small speaker.  His words were loud and audible to all in the room.

            "_Of all the irresponsible things you have ever done, Rebecca Malloy, this time you manage to destroy the house!  I can't leave you guys along for a single night without something of mine getting blown up..._"

            Rebecca did not looked surprised by his sudden ferocity, even after he had seemed to be so concerned when speaking with Sid.

            "Do you hear this?" she asked everyone, "_Do you hear this shit?_  You know what..."

            Rebecca suddenly raised her good arm, the one holding the phone, and began to slam it repeatedly into the hull of the small jet.

            "I...am...so...tired...of...his...bull...shit!" she shouted angrily, each word accompanied by a clanging blow.

            "_Hey!" _both Sid and Toad shouted as she began her percussion of rage with the two machines.  Pyro was laughing and the Lady was watching the entire scene with surprise.  Rebecca stepped back away from the aircraft and Toad glared at her, running his hand down the ship's hull to check for dents.

            "Becca!" Sid shouted, tearing the phone from her hand, "Are you _nuts?_"

            "Yes," the Lady began, "Your shoulder might..."

            "_Forget her shoulder_!" Sid interrupted, "This is a brand new phone!"

            "Sid!" Sebastian's angry voice suddenly said over the bruised phone, "Put your sister back on!"

            "I don't think so," Sid and Rebecca said at once.

            Sebastian's voice sounded again, "Fine.  Fine!  We'll just talk about this after you get back..."

            "Good," Sid said, "She can beat you instead of my phone..."

            "Tell her not to jerk her arm around so much or..." Sebastian began and Rebecca threw her uninjured arm into the air.

            "_Now he mentions my slight bullet wound_?" she shouted toward Sid, "You tell him he can go kiss his own shining white immortal butt!"

            "Tell her I heard that!" Sebastian said over the phone, as Sid held out one hand to protect his new wireless communications toy from his angry sister.  

            "Yeah, ok, bye, Bas, we love you, too," Sid said quickly and then his 'end' on the key pad.

            Everyone was still for a moment, until Sid and Rebecca took a deep breath at the same time and suddenly relaxed.  Sid straightened the disheveled remains of his coat.

            "Well," he said with a strange smile, "I can't _wait_ to get home." 


	10. Chapter Nine: King of Hearts?

Chapter Nine:

            As the last light faded from the evening sky, Remy sat on the stone railing encircling one of the second floor balconies smoking a cigarette.  He was holding his thinning deck of cards, but was not shuffling.  Instead, he was tossing them, one at a time, out into the yard.  He supposed when he ran out, he would go down and gather them up again, if only so he could come back to this same balcony and repeat the action again.

            Remy never knew it was humanly possible to be this bored.

            _Well, I am a mutant_, he thought, _I'm "super human" now, no?  We can achieve greater levels of boredom than _normal _people..._

            He looked at his next card curiously, and wondered how many explosions he could cause before the angry weather goddess came up to scold him.

            Suddenly, from somewhere below, Remy heard the unmistakable sound of female mischief...giggling.  He frowned and ducked down into the shadows as the three figures appeared on the grassy lawn.

            "Oh, _come on_," a voice pleaded, "Just a _few details_?"

            "Yeah," a second voice agreed, "You _owe_ us that much..."

            When the third voice laughed, Remy recognized it immediately.

            "Owe you?" Rogue said, "What do you mean 'owe you'?"

            Remy leaned over the edge of the balcony slightly to get a look at the three girls.  Rogue was standing and grinning at her two friends with amusement.  Remy could see that one of the other girls was wearing a long yellow coat, which he immediately recognized as belonging to Jubilee.  He guessed the other girl must be Kitty Pryde.

            "Oh, please," Jubilee replied with annoyance, "We have to listen to every little detail about you and Bobby..."

            "Only after interrogations like this," Rogue said with another laugh.

            "And," Kitty said, continuing Jubilee's point, "You won't give us a single hint about new Mr. Mysterious."

            "I think the mystery is..." Rogue said, "That there's really nothing mysterious about him."

            Still listening secretly above them, Remy frowned.  Mr. Mysterious?  Now, who could _les trois femmes_ be discussing?

            "Oh, really?" Kitty said, doubtfully, "And how many conversations have you actually had with him, huh?"

            Rogue grinned and shook her head, "Not many, I admit, but...it's not like there's that much to him..."

            "Oh, no?" Jubilee asked with a smirk, "I think I've gotta disagree with you.  There seems like there might be _a lot..._"

            "_Shh..._" both Kitty and Rogue said to their friend with a laugh.

            "For God's sake, Jubes, there're kids around here..." Kitty said, "But, seriously, Rogue, you really don't think he's the _least bit_ interesting?"

            Rogue shrugged, "I don't know.  It's not like he's got some unknown forgotten past like Logan..."

            Both of her friends rolled their eyes.

            "We're not talkin' about _Logan_ tonight, girl," Jubilee said.

            "_Totally_," Kitty agreed, "Or that's _all_ we'll be talking about..."

            "All right," Rogue said, "Fine...what do you want to know?  I'm on my way to watch a movie with Bobby, so all of my answers are gonna be _short_ answers..."

            Remy, listening with the skill of a thief, leaned further out over the railing.

            Jubilee gave Rogue a measuring look, and decided to start with an easy question.  An effective interrogation took patience.

            "How has he been doing in the Danger Room?" she asked and folded her arms.

            Rogue was standing directly under one wall-mounted light as her friends lingered in the shadows.  Remy grinned with amusement as they began to play good cop/bad cop.

            "Fine...better than he was..." Rogue answered honestly, "That's why the Professor let him go with us to..."

            "We'll come to that in a second," Kitty said with a wave of her hand, "Now, how has he been_ looking_ in the Danger Room?"

            Rogue laughed, "Fine...black uniformed, like _all _of us."

            "Uh huh," Jubilee said, "And in the few times you've spoken with him...what did you talk about?"

            Rogue thought a moment.

            "Chemistry," she said with a shrug.

            "Oh, Rogue, how boring," Kitty said and then added in 'bad cop' fashion, "What kind of _chemistry_?"

            "For Dr. McCoy's class..." Rogue said.

            Kitty nodded, "So the boring kind...I knew it."

            Jubilee also nodded, and then continued, "And on your most recent adventure, what was it like to be _saved _by him?"

            "I wasn't _saved_ by him..." Rogue said, "He just..."

            "But he did carry you to safety?" Kitty asked with a strange sweeping gesture.

            "I guess," Rogue said with a shrug, "I was pretty much out cold when..."

            "But you do admit he played a crucial role in the rescuing, right?" Jubilee asked.

            "Sure..." Rogue surrendered, "Whatever you say..."

            "And...you do admit he is _hot_, right?" Kitty asked, and Rogue laughed again.

            Remy was now leaning dangerously far over the edge of the balcony, supporting himself with one hand on the roof and the other hugging the railing.  

            "Kitty...," Rogue said but her friend pointed a comical finger at her.

            "_Admit it!_" Kitty demanded, looking quite serious.

            "We won't take 'no' for an answer..." Jubilee added with a wicked grin.

            Rogue shook her head.  Remy could see her white streaks moving over her darker hair.

            "Well, I guess..." Rogue began, "In a way...he is...kind of...cute..."

            "_Ha!_" Kitty and Jubilee announced at once.

            Their sudden shout made Remy start with surprise...and, of course, he lost his grip on the roof.  He began to topple over the railing and held onto one stone pillar desperately.  He could only watch in horror as his remaining cards began to shower down toward the ground.

            Kitty blinked with surprise as a playing card landed on her head.  She plucked it off and stared down at the King of Hearts with confusion.

            "What the f..." she began, but was cut off as Jubilee yanked her to the side.  A pair of booted legs swung down from above them.

            Remy was clinging to the upper balcony and heard Kitty's surprised yelp.

            _Merde..._ he thought, _This is perfect...perfect end to a perfect life..._

            "Um...Remy?" Rogue asked, taking a few steps toward the dangling Cajun. 

            "I'm fine," he called to them, "Everything's under control...I just dropped some of my..."

            With a few foreign profanities, Remy lost his grip and fell to the ground.  Rogue jumped backward as he hit the grassy area...hard...with his head.

            The girls watched with dumb shock for a moment, until the Cajun struggled comically to his feet.

            "I'm fine..." he repeated, "I'm fine...sorry to frighting...um, I mean, _pardon_ my variable rudeness..."

            The three girls could only stare at Remy as he stammered.  He looked shaky on his feet, and he pointed to the scattered cards around him.

            "I just...lost my cards," he said and fell to the ground again.  He was still conscious, but looked a little dazed.

            When Remy stared up at them, he blinked slowly several times.  His vision was tripled and swimmy from the fall.

             "I didn't know Jamie had sisters," he mumbled through his daze, "I'm suddenly surrounded by three pairs of beautiful triplets..."

Kitty and Jubilee laughed.  They walked over and helped Remy to his feet.  Rogue sighed and shook her head.

            _My hero_, she thought with a smile.

***

Author's note:  A little Remy...and a little Romyness...in honor of Mardi Gras.  :-)


	11. Chapter Ten: Logan's Thoughts

Author's note:  Oh my God, an update.  Thank God, I though I was dead for a second.  Or just in permanent writer's block.  Actually, my store is transitioning to new ownership so it's been hectic there.  Hopefully, things will start to calm down soon and I won't have to do so much _work_ after work.  :-)  

Chapter Ten:

            Night was falling over Xavier's School for the Gifted, and a solitary figure stood by an open window on the second floor, listening as the dozens of children in the mansion went about their nightly routines.

            Logan took a long drag on his cigar.  He held the burning smoke in his lungs for a few moments before expelling it out onto the evening wind.  He watched as the escaping tendrils of smoke curled away from him and then quickly disappeared.  He sniffed once at the outside air, as if expecting to sense some kind of approaching danger, but only felt the typical scents of a March evening.

            Logan stared out over the lawns, toward the trees, wanting to believe he understood everything that lie beyond the safety of the school.  However, even after what he had learned of his past during his time with the X-Men, Logan knew he still had no true answers about who he had been before Stryker's experiments.

            He frowned as he thought back on the previous day's events, and about his final encounter with William Stryker.  The crazed 'general' firing on the last of the mutants he still controlled...and then turning his gun toward Rogue.  

            In that moment, Logan had been the Wolverine, all of his inborn instincts reacting almost involuntarily for one simple need.  Protect his family.  Nothing else had mattered.  All the answers that man may have given him lost all importance when the people who had become the most important to him were threatened.  

            Then, there was Deathstrike.  The Lady.  The other like him.  Her own claws tearing through Stryker, her own need for vengeance fulfilled...for now.  Her words lingered with him...she had called him brother.

            Logan thoughts trailed on to those lost mutants he watched die in the now destroyed base.  Apparently experimentation on mutants had gone on long before Stryker's time, and Logan knew they would probably continue now that he was gone.

            The SHOP, Systems Operations, Alkalai Lake...the same monsters under different names.  They had invaded this school once, and they very likely could try again.

            Staring out with his keen eyes, Logan saw the first scattered stars beginning to appear in the sky.  He took another thoughtful pull on his cigar, and did not turn as the soft whirring of Xavier's wheelchair approached from behind him.

            Logan heard the Professor stop close by, and he blew another puff of smoke from his lips before speaking.

            "It was another close call yesterday," Logan said, continuing to stare out the window.

            "I know," Xavier said gravely, "The past few years have created more dangers for mutants than all my years before.  From the time Erik mobilized the Brotherhood...to these new threats which don't seem to have a name..."

            "But still threats," Logan said firmly, and then turned to look at Xavier, "Still dangers to these kids."

            "Sadly, yes," Xavier replied, "Which makes training sessions for the students here all the more necessary."

            Logan turned back toward the window and snuffed his cigar on the outer brick wall.

            "We're makin' them into soldiers," he said with disgust, "Just like Stryker was with those other mutants."

            Xavier sighed and looked down, "Hopefully...what they learn here will never _need_ to be used."

            Logan looked back at the Professor doubtfully, but then frowned and folded his arms.

            "How much information do we have here about those other places that did mutant experiments?" he asked.

            "Only what scattered data we've collected over the years," Xavier said and then smiled apologetically, "Most of which you have gathered for us in your travels."

            Logan nodded, "Which wasn't much."

            "Unfortunately, the Council does not readily interfere with other powerful organizations," Xavier explained, "Nor would they concern themselves with scientific studies of mutants.  The Council made a clear division on what was considered a mutant event compared to what they considered supernatural events."

            Logan scoffed, "_We're_ not considered _super_natural?  Aren't they calling us _homo superior _now?"

            Xavier grinned, "I'll let you read through some of my case notes from the Council.  You'll see that what one encounters as a Watcher can rival any army of giant humanoid machines."

            "I think I should," Logan said, "And, I'm going back to that underground base where I found those old videos.  Maybe there's something else there I missed..."

            "What do you think you'll find?" Xavier asked with a curious frown.

            "What do I _think_?" Logan said with a smirk, "Don't you just _know_ what I think?"

            "I don't eaves drop unless it's necessary, Logan," Xavier replied matter-of-factly.

            Logan's smile faded, "I just want to know if anyone else is still doing what Stryker did.  If any of those _experiments _are still happening."

            "And if they are?" Xavier asked.

            Logan looked out the window again, frowning deeply in though and memory.

            "Then they won't be for long."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Magneto's Proposal

Author's note:  Shh...don't tell my sis I updated.  She's been harassing me for weeks.  Sorry updates have been so few this past month.  I've got no other excuse except that I've been very busy with work.  I know that's awful, putting work before creative expression but sometimes it has to be done.

Chapter Eleven:

            Pyro lead the Malloy twins toward a long circular hallway, about eight feet in diameter.  As they had passed through the island fortress, both Sid and Rebecca had been quietly impressed by the structure and workmanship each new chamber revealed. They walked across a grassy stretch, and noticed Sabertooth standing near the tunnel's entrance. 

            "Is Magneto here?" Pyro asked Sabertooth quickly.  The young man's earlier good nature seemed to have been lost beneath a somber shadow.  His tone was very serious, and held no fear when addressing the larger mutant.  He was simply one soldier speaking with another.  Sid suppressed a shiver and wondered again about Magneto's motivation in finding his family.

            Sabertooth nodded his head in the direction of the tunnel, "He's waiting inside."

            The larger mutant's dark eyes glared down at the twins blankly.  Rebecca met his gaze for a moment until Pyro pointed down the hall.

            "Head down there," he said and quickly stood aside.

            "You're not going with?" Rebecca asked curiously.  Pyro shook his head but did not speak.  It was almost as if he was trying to imitate the mood of the other members of the Brotherhood, somber and apathetic toward the entire situation.

            "Okay..." Sid said slowly, and then glanced at his sister before moving forward.

            _Hard core,_ he mouthed without speaking and Rebecca caught at laugh before it escaped her throat.  Sid began to walk forward down the circular hall, but Rebecca paused a moment and stared up at Sabertooth again.

            He did not react or look away, and after a moment, Rebecca sighed and sported an apologetic grin.

            "Sorry about your coat," she said, noticing he was not wearing the long fur lined garment that she had accidentally singed when he grabbed her back at her house.  The large mutant still did not react, but Rebecca figured it was worth a try.

            She followed after her brother until they came to a smaller, but more intricately designed room than most of the others.

            Mystique and Magneto were seated near a long metallic desk, the only obvious furnishing in the room.  The Brotherhood's leader smiled in greeting to them and made a gesture of welcome.

            "Hello again, Miss and Mr. Malloy," Magneto finally said and the twins gave him their politest attention, "Or may I call you by Rebecca and Jeremy?"

            The twins exchange glances and then shrugged (though Rebecca did this with only one shoulder).

            "Very well," Magneto said with a friendly tone and he gestured toward two other chairs in front of his deck, "Please...have a seat."

            They did, in strangely perfect time, and each one stared curiously at the man before them.  It was one thing to hear the Council's frequently exaggerated stories of Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier, but it was quite another to actually meet one of them.

            "I suppose you are wondering why I've brought you here..." Magneto said, as if he had a speech prepared for this situation, but the twins spoke before he could continue.

            "No," Rebecca said.

            "No, not really," Sid continued, and then added quickly with anger, "Though I would like to know what prompted you to break into our house, Mr. Lensherr..."

            "Sid..." Rebecca said quickly but he continued.

            "And why you thought _assaulting _one of us was the best way to _introduce_ yourselves..." Sid said, his voice getting louder with every word.

            Rebecca glanced in between her brother and Magneto and, though the older man's expression remained even, it was obvious that Sid's disrespectful tone was not something he easily tolerated.

            "Sebastian is _really, really_ hoping you're planning to recruit us to your _little_ Brotherhood here," Sid suddenly added with vicious sarcasm, "Since you've destroyed our home, we might be looking for a place to stay."

            Magneto regarded the young man coolly but did not reply.  He had had much practice in keeping his temper during his time with the Council, and Sid Malloy's indignant tone reminded him very much of those earlier days.  Plus, Mystique's obvious fury as she glared at the young man made up for it.  The tension in the room was heavy and Rebecca sighed.

            "Nice...way to stay civil..." she muttered before he could begin speaking again.

            "I'm sorry..." he whispered back, "They almost got you killed..."

            "No, the bullet the Lady took from my arm almost killed me," she shot back.

            "You wouldn't have been there to take that bullet if they hadn't brought that thing to the house," Sid said back, still in a low voice, but one that everyone could hear.

            "They didn't bring that robot to the house," Rebecca corrected him, "Those guerillas in camouflage did..."

            Sid was about to say something else when Rebecca touched his arm and gave him a hard look.  They glared at each other for a moment, continuing their argument without words, until Sid sighed and folded his arms with frustration.

            Rebecca glanced over at Magneto and sighed.

            "Mr. Lensherr," she began, "I hope you understand the position you've placed us in."

            Magneto nodded, his composure never wavering, "Yes.  It was unfortunate the way the situation unfolded.  And you do have my extended apologies at the loses you've had.  I'm afraid my decision to seek out your family, to find out the fate of your mother and her children, was part curiosity...and part necessity.  In these troubling times, one must know all of their enemies, but also all of their allies.  As for _recruiting_ you...," he spared Sid a long glance at these words, "...I allow for every possible end when meeting other mutants.  I _had_ hoped your work for the Council would be leading to the same goal as the Brotherhood...a safer world for mutant kind."

            Rebecca nodded and shifted her injured arm uncomfortably.  She was frowning with thought, and after a moment she replied.

            "I think that's the goal for _any_ mutant organization, isn't it?" she said, "I guess it's the _method _of approaching those issues that separates you from Professor Xavier's school..."

            She made this reference deliberately, curious about why the two groups held such hostility towards each other.

            "Method..." Magneto repeated thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose that is true.  We have differing opinions on which _methods_ would be effective..."

            "And you think some of the Council's _methods_ of approaching issues may also be effective for you in the end," Rebecca said, matter-of-factly, "Especially considering the resources they have available.  But...you would need contacts there.  I guess they wouldn't just let you guys wander around one of the old libraries..."

            Magneto smiled and shook his head, "No, I doubt that."

            "And then you knew about our mother's powers and my family's paternal link to the Council," she continued, but her face suddenly faded into strange frown, "So, then..._why _the hell _did_ you just break into the house?  I hate to say Sid had a point with that question..."

            "Oh, thanks," her brother said with annoyance, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

            "You knew what our mom could do..." she continued addressing Magneto, "Weren't you worried I'd just blow you up or something?"

            Magneto smiled, "Well, I hoped that you had inherited your mother's temperament also."

            "Well, yeah, I guess," Rebecca continued, "But you just decided to break into a pyrokenetic's house?  _Whose idea was that?_"

            Her face was serious, but Magneto could not help but be amused by her sudden scolding tone.  He found her eerie semblance to her uncle Sebastian almost comical as she ranted.

            "And," she continued, "What would have happened if we were a _real_ Council house?  There might have been guarding hexes over the doors or demons hanging around for whatever reason...I mean, really, how many people here have ever seen a demon, let alone know how to get away from one?"

            Mystique shifted her gaze to the young woman.

            "We've been watching you for months," she replied sharply to Rebecca, "Some of us _have_ seen demons before, and we never saw anything supernatural during our reconnaissance."

            "Reconnaissance?" Sid asked quickly, and then chuckled cynically, "Why didn't you just pick up a phone book?  We are listed.  You could've just called and asked to stop by..."

            Rebecca grinned at her brother, and then glanced back at Magneto with amused suspicion.

            "I'm not the only one who avoids possible phone contact with our uncle," she said.

            "Indeed..." Magneto agreed, "I actually have not seen him or spoken to him since his...well, let's just say, when he became more of a _night_ person."

            "I talked to him a little while ago," Sid said, "He's moving our things to his New York City apartment.  He was...and we were...hoping you'd be willing to bring us there...after you've _spoken_ to us, of course..."

            Sid said this with doubt, but Magneto nodded politely.

            "Of course," he replied, "And, fortunately, your sister has guessed my motivations for contacting you both.  Mutant issues do not have their proper place within the Council.  Yet, it has many ancient and modern resources that would prove invaluable to our cause."

            Magneto leaned forward, his face filled with grave concern.  His tone was soft, almost mournful, and in a more comfortable setting, could have easily lulled someone into sleep.  This was practiced, and purposeful, and meant to draw their trust.

            "Since the psychic attacks the world experienced eight months ago, violence towards mutants in the community has increased.  This anyone would know just by watching the evening news.  Hate groups, such as the Friends of Humanity, form under the guise of concerned human citizens seeking peace, but in truth their goals are to make mutants subservient, weak and extinct.  I take full responsibility for the catastrophe at Liberty Island, and I realize now that a direct assault on our aggressors would not be advantageous for us..."

            _At least not yet,_ Mystique thought to herself, her mouth curling into a secretive smile.

              "...therefore, I am searching for _alternative methods_ to answer this problem, this prejudice, that mutants must live with.  Making connections with the Council is simply our first step.  Our approach to you both may have been inappropriate, but it did expose a new threat to our people, and next time we will be better prepared to face such a threat, and maybe prevent a future tragedy."

            When he was finished, Rebecca and Sid exchanged a silence glance.  His words had been forceful, but also seemed very sincere.  After a few quiet moments, Magneto's expression changed again, returning to it previous pleasant smile.

            "Though, I don't expect you will make a decision on this right away," he offered with a small shrug, "It's a rather large favor to ask, especially considering the ordeals of the past few days.  I imagine you'll want to discuss it further in private..._and_ discuss my offer with your uncle, a task I do not envy.  But, perhaps I will have an opportunity to speak with him when we take you to New York..."

            The twins looked surprised at the sudden offer.  Magneto sat back and touched his chin thoughtfully.

            "We'll leave in the morning," he said with a smile, "I assume you would like to arrive during the day.  Get a few hours of peace before your uncle awakes?"

            "Oh, yes, please," Rebecca replied, her face brightening with exaggerated politeness.  Sid rolled his eyes and sighed, but any trace of his earlier anger towards Magneto seemed to have diminished for the most part.

            Inwardly, Magneto was very pleased.  He glanced at Mystique, and spoke his plan as if it had suddenly come to his mind.

            "You and Pyro should accompany us," he said, and she nodded as they had rehearsed, and Magneto continued, "He has been waiting for weeks to have a chance to leave the Island.  A few days in the city may be good for him."

            "Sebastian's apartment has plenty of guest rooms," Rebecca said, "And I'm sure my dearest uncle will be way to busy yelling at me to even notice you're there..."

            Magneto chuckled, "Very well.  I'll have Toad prepare the jet for a morning departure.  Until then, I'm sure the Lady would prefer if you slept in the infirmary."

            Sid nodded, "That's a good idea...there were a bunch of cots..."

            "Fine, then we shall meet you in the front hanger in the morning," Magneto said, rising to his feet.  The twins and Mystique also rose and Rebecca and Sid exited through the long tunnel.

            Once they were gone, Mystique looked at Erik with a smile.

            "Do you think they believed you?" she asked wryly.  Erik frowned at her with mock surprise.

            "Did I say something they should not believe?" he asked.

            Mystique shook her head, "No, they expected a lie or an unacceptable truth.  You said exactly what they _did not_ expect.  You said exactly what you meant, but _not _exactly what you meant..."

            She gave him a wicked smile.

            "Truthful...but you did not exactly speak the _entire_ truth..."

            "But I did not lie..." he said simply, "What truths I have not yet revealed...will be made clear to them in time..."

***

Author's note part 2:  I'm sorry if this book has been very scattered (reflecting my current mindset  lol).  It's quite plotless except to wrap up the events of the first three books.  I feel like I need to set character and mindset before continuing on to the partially written Kurt-centric next book.  :-)  

Basically, the X-Men are becoming accustomed to doing the super hero thing when needed.  Logan is preparing to seek out other active organizations doing mutant experimentation.  Future Remy/Rogue stuff is promised (with Bobby complications, of course).  Scott still mourning Jean but keeping his emotions buried underneath duty.  Kurt and Ororo may come to question their emotions (hmm...).  And the Professor has the Council of Watchers to deal with.

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood are just going to keep doing what they do best.  :-)  I imagine by now, Magneto is re-evaluating how to gather other mutants to his cause, so the possibility of other characters from the comics and cartoons being offered membership in the Brotherhood of Mutants may arise.  Could the twins' access to the Council's records lead to the discovery of those new recruits?  Hmm...

Ok, hopefully I'll wrap this mess up soon and get on with the next book!  Thanks for everyone's patience (except my lil sis.  All she sends to me is FU...FU  (Fun Update)  Shh...really, don't tell her it updated...mwahahaha...)


	13. Chapter Twelve: On Demons and other Bein...

Chapter Twelve:

            Mary walked down the hall toward Professor Xavier's office.  She and Kurt had returned from mass less than an hour before, and since then she had been pacing around the hallways of the school trying to decide what she was going to say to the Professor.

            She had a velvet bag in her hands, and she was holding it tightly, feeling the shape of a book under her fingers.

            She just wanted to explain, start from the beginning and tell him everything that had happened to her, even if he did not believe.  After all, her past did not involve mutants...at least not that she knew of.  Talking about angels and demons had been much easier with Kurt, who accepted their existence without question.  She could only hope the Professor would be as open to the truth.

            Mary thought again about the evil presence in that doomed base in West Virginia.  It had been so cold, so hateful...and so familiar.

            Once, she had seen an angel.  She did not doubt that.  She had found him hiding in her school.  He had been injured and she had felt bad for him.  She had brought him lunch, sat on his lap, and talked to him...

            _Simon_, she thought, _Simon had been an angel.  The air in the room had not been cold, and I knew he was sad when he decided to hide that evil soul inside of me..._

            Mary paused in mid-stride.  The memory made so much sense in her head.  But she did not know if it would be as convincing when she said it aloud.

            But the cold...that was different.  She remembered another angel...very powerful, very old, and with that same cold growing around him.

            _Gabriel_, she thought, _He came to our old trailer.  He perched over my bed and looked down at me.  He smiled, and I felt like I had seen him somewhere before...but then he changed when my teacher and the policeman broke through the door.  The warmth around him disappeared...and the air grew cold.  The cold wasn't just cold...the cold was hate..._

            "It hadn't taken him yet," she muttered, "He...Gabriel...still had some of that warmth...that's why the other kids weren't afraid of him...that's why I wasn't afraid of him...until he tried to kill me...then he went cold...he had killed before...he said it...the Bible says it...so why was it different when he tried to kill me..."

            _You have a world of work ahead of you_, a voice echoed in her mind.

            "What does that mean?" Mary suddenly said aloud, her voice echoing in the empty hallway.

            "Maybe we can help you find out," a soft voice replied from behind her.  Mary turned and saw Xavier moving toward her from the end of the hall.

            Mary shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Professor.  I... I'm just...rambling.  I'm not really sure...how to explain..."

            Xavier smiled, "No need for explanations or doubts, Miss Sloane," and then he tapped his temple with amusement, "Your thoughts speak quite loudly..."

            Mary folded her arms and stared at him, "Then you know what I wanted to tell you..."

            "Pieces of it..." he replied, "And I'd like to show you something.  Follow me."

            Xavier led Mary into his office, and moved his chair around to his desk.  Mary sat down on the other side, and watched the Professor open a large, worn book.  He stared at the text for a moment and turned the book toward her.

            Mary picked it up carefully and stared down at the words.

            _On Demons and Other Beings_, the title of the book read, and below that it said, _Volume 49 – 1900 to 1950.  A compilation by Gertrude Giles, Council of Watchers._

            She glanced up at Xavier with a frown.

            "Council of Watchers?" she asked and Xavier nodded.

            "An ancient organization dating back almost to the earliest written historical records," Xavier explained, "Their role in society has changed over the centuries but it always come down to their one duty.  Discover the chosen few of each generation who have to power to fight off any supernatural force that may be a threat to the world around them."

            "Supernatural like...demons?" she asked quickly.  She had almost said 'like angels,' but quickly changed the thought.

            "Yes," Xavier answered, "Unfortunately, there are such creatures in the world.  Many mutants were once considered demons because of what they could do or how they looked.  But, now that science has discovered the mutant gene, the Council has formed a distinct line between them.  For mutants are, and always will be, human beings.  Demons are not.  Even humans who become demons...such as vampires..." Xavier watched Mary's eyes widen slightly as he spoke, "...they have lost their life force, that spark within them that makes them human..."

            "Their soul..." Mary said quietly and Xavier smiled.

            "Some would agree with that," he replied.

            "So...you're a Watcher, then?" she asked.

            "Not...technically," Xavier said, and sighed, "Erik Lensherr and I had been drawn into the Council because of our powers.  When the idea of 'mutants' became more common knowledge to the general public, our place within the Council was questioned.  By 'our place,' I mean the place of all mutants.  

            "Erik and I both agreed that the Council was derelict in its responsibilities toward mutants, however, our ideas on how to approach this new problem were quite different.  Erik felt that mutants could be of great help to the Council and to the world, if their gifts were encouraged and nurtured.  

            "However, the Council did nothing to sway the world's opinion on mutants, and we quickly became more feared and more hated than any demon or dark creature.  Mutants were now targets of violence and Erik grew angry at the indifference to those unprovoked attacks on the innocent."

            Xavier sighed, "We left the Council then, and began to build this place.  To be a school, a sanctuary, to any in need.  Erik helped me build Cerebro...helped me design the Danger Room.  But it was quickly clear to him that I had no intention of using these tools against 'enemies' of mutant kind.  Erik wanted a war, to prove mutant superiority over all beings...human or otherwise."

            Mary glanced thoughtfully down at the book in her hands and turned the pages.  The text was legible and the pictures within were a mix of sketches and old photographs.  Some of them were simply portraits of faces, some were images of monsters Mary had only imagined existed before.

            "He wants to be superior..." she said, "Over all of this?"

            "He is not mad, if that's what your thinking," Xavier said, "But I have often feared for his sanity.  For mutants are becoming more powerful everyday.  Magneto knows this.  Every generation is more powerful than the last.  And the number of mutants born is increasing, so his goal of mutant superiority is not so unreal in his mind."

            "But you don't agree," Mary said glancing up at him.

            "No, I don't," Xavier replied somberly, "There are beings in this world who have lived for millennia...maybe longer.  And war...especially with beings created for destruction...is the last thing I want."

            Mary stared down at the book again.  She was thinking of the creature in the hanger, and Xavier did not need to read to mind to sense that.

            "Can I keep this for a while?" she asked, "I'd like to read it...and I have a book you may want to read as well..."

            Xavier regarded her curiously as she drew a book out of the velvet bag she had been carrying.  It was bound in black leather, and looked almost as well read as Xavier's copy of Volume 49.  She handed it to him, almost reluctantly, and Xavier read the title.

            _Thesis on Angels in Religious Scripture, By Thomas Dagget_

            "I've seen angels before, Professor," Mary said quietly, "And I've seen demons.  And after what I saw last night, I don't think mutants and humans will have as much to worry about demons as they do about each other."

            Xavier regarded her sadly, "I do hope you're right..."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: 8110 Full Circle Lane,...

Chapter Thirteen:

            Early the following morning, just as the light of the rising sun appeared over the eastern horizon, a long, black car drove quickly toward the New York state line.  Mystique had called ahead for a car to be prepared at a small air field not far from Newark, where they had landed in the Brotherhood's small silver jet.  Their arrival had been discreet, and the owner of the airfield was well paid to keep it that way.

            Pyro was sitting the in the front passenger seat, and stared ahead anxiously.  He had never been to New York City before, even during his time at Xavier's school.  Now, the thought of the large metropolitan area with millions of people around him made his months on the Island seem like solitary confinement.  Magneto had not said if their stay in the city would be a matter of hours or days, so Pyro could only wonder how long this welcome sojourn would last.

            Pyro reached into the front pocket of his coat and closed his hand around his lighter.  He tapped his fingers against its metal surface, resisting the urge to begin snapping the cover on and off as he did when he was nervous.  No one had spoken much since they transferred from the plane to the car.  Rebecca had fallen asleep again, and Sid was staring blankly out his own window.  Magneto and Mystique had been conversing quietly for a few scattered moments, and Toad seemed entirely focused on the road ahead of them, not really paying any attention to anything else.

            As they entered the city, morning rush hour had not yet begun but the streets were still bustling with pedestrians.  No one looked twice at the expensive looking black car that made its way through downtown Manhattan.

            Pyro glanced upward out his window as the buildings became taller and more impressive.  With so much steel and glass around him, he was reminded of the Island's vast chambers, but that was where any similarity ended.  This place was not hollow, it was alive, and everywhere he looked there were more people to see.

            With the Brotherhood, Pyro had his place and that would not change.  But John Allerdyce was still a nineteen year old kid, who suddenly realized how lonely the past eight months had been.

            As they passed over a bridge toward Long Island, Pyro glanced backward at the Manhattan skyline.  Magneto regarded the boy for a moment before speaking.

            "You look impressed," he said and Pyro shrugged.

            "It's okay," he said, feigning indifference, "Just...never seen it before."

            Magneto nodded, "Well, perhaps you'll get to see a few more sights before you leave."

            Pyro glanced at him with surprise, and Magneto grinned.

            "Though don't be surprised if some of us _avoid_ one specific tourist attraction..." he continued in a low voice.

            Pyro frowned in confusion until he heard Toad begin to chuckle quietly.  

            "Perhaps the Malloys would take you to Liberty Island if you've never seen it before..." Mystique offered with a coy smile.  Magneto had Toad take the long route through the city on purpose.  Just a glimpse for the boy, in hope that he may want to stay for a while...

            "It hasn't opened to the public again yet," Sid suddenly said, flat and humorless.

            "Then..." Mystique began as she glared at Sid, and then turned toward Pyro, "I suppose _other_ arrangements will have to be made."

            Pyro nodded and turned to stare out the front window.  The streets around them were becoming quieter, less densely packed with people and buildings as they headed east.

            "Thought you said this place was in the city?" Pyro asked back to Sid.

            "Near enough," Sid replied, and gave the boy a small smile, "Were you expecting a penthouse in Manhattan?"

            Pyro shrugged and Sid continued, "It's nice enough, and not _too_ close to the Council's New York chapter.  Just outside of Levittown..."

            "Levittown?" Pyro asked.

            "'S where Billy Joel's from..." Rebecca suddenly added with a yawn.  She blinked heavily as she struggled out of sleep and muttered something inaudible as she shifted her injured arm.

            "Neat," Pyro said sarcastically, a little disappointed they wouldn't be staying in a Manhattan penthouse.  The rows of little homes they passed were much less impressive than the Big Apple itself, but they were also much less conspicuous.

            After a short while, Sid directed Toad to pull down a small street that ended in a cul de sac.  The roadway was nearly canopied by the long branches of a few tall trees, which would cast heavy shadows over the ground, even at high noon, once the small spring leaves filled out to their fullest.

            There were several buildings around as they entered the circular dead end, and Toad pulled into the driveway of the largest.  The numbers 8110 were painted black on the front brick wall, and were difficult to see, even the in growing morning light.

            Rebecca grinned and leaned forward.  

            "That's it," she said and opened her door quickly, easing herself out of the car, and stretching.  It was not as pretty to look at as their home in Chicago had been, but at least it was cozy.  She glanced over the car and saw Pyro looking up at the building doubtfully.

            "Does...anyone else live here?" he asked and Rebecca gave him a one-shouldered shrug.

            "Sometimes," she said and winked at him mischievously.

            The twins lead the Brotherhood around the side of the building and up a shallow ramp.   At the top, a weathered wooden door was lit by a blinking overhead light.  The door had no knob or handle, and Pyro watched curiously as Sid opened the metal cover of a power box to his right.  Instead of two rows of power breakers, the dirty cover revealed a very intricate computer panel lined with green blinking buttons.

            Sid pressed on one of the green button and the panel blinked to life.

            "Unlock," Sid said once and the door clicked and opened inward.

            Pyro laughed as he glanced at the hidden control panel.

            "That's it?" he asked, "All that hardware, and all you gotta say is 'unlock?'"

            Sid grinned, "Keeps burglars confused...most of the buttons just play music if you hit them..."

            Rebecca leaned over and touched one random key.  The air was suddenly filled with the tune to 'Piano Man.'   Pyro laughed again and followed after the twins as they entered the building.

            As they moved down the front hall, sensors catching their motion caused lights to flicker on.  The condition of the hall stood in stark contrast to the building's plain brick exterior.  The walls were painted a deep blue, and the floor was covered in dark wood panels.  There were scattered pieces of furniture around, two coat racks and a few small tables and chairs.  To their left was a large set of double doors and Sid hit a glowing button next to them to call for the elevator. 

            When they were all inside, Pyro watched Sid hit the button for the top floor.  Pyro noticed that the controls to go down below the first floor had been removed.  Pyro wondered why, considering how easy getting in the front door had been.  The elevator opened out onto the third floor with a soft chime.  

            Pyro followed the others out of the elevator and looked around the flat with surprise.  The rooms were very similar in décor to the Malloys' home in Chicago.  Many shelves filled with books lined the walls, and in between an array of artwork ranging from old canvases to new color photographs in simple wooden frames.  

            The main living area was large, and separated from the other rooms by short sections of wall.  There were no doors dividing the main room from the dining hall or the kitchen or any other 'public' room.

            One darkened hall lead back away from the central area, and Rebecca walked toward it.  

            "I'm going to get changed," she said, a smile on her tired face, "And maybe sleep for a while.  I'm sure Sebastian will have us up all night telling him what happened..."

            She wandered off, leaving Sid to grudgingly attend to their guests.

            "Feel free to use the kitchen or any other facility here," Sid said, "Guest rooms are down that hall...," he pointed in another direction, "...Sebastian probably won't be around until after sunset...and I have a few things to check up on back in Chicago.  I'll be in the study making phone calls if you need anything..."

            Magneto nodded at the young man in appreciation before Sid headed off down the hall after Rebecca.  Mystique watched him go with surprise.

            "He still mistrusts us," she said softly to Erik, "Why would he leave us here unattended?"

            Magneto smiled at her, "I'm sure they've had more dangerous guests here before than us, my dear.  Toad...Pyro...Why don't you bring our things up from the car?"

            Mystique frowned and strolled around the room as the other two left.  Magneto turned toward her.

            "It's been a long time since our involvement with the Council," he said to her, "Demons and other creatures have a much less difficult time blending in today's society than in the past.  Mutants have taken much of the public's attention from them...and modern technologies have made it easier for them to secure themselves from watchful eyes.  There are some places in this city, especially for young people, where even a Watcher would have difficulty telling the mutants from other non-human beings."

            Mystique nodded, looking at one of her blue-skinned hands thoughtfully.

            "Much has changed then..." she said.

            "And much has not," a voice suddenly spoke from the shadows.  Mystique spun around in surprise, but Erik Lensherr simply turned and smiled.

            From the outside, shutters began to cover the apartment's large windows, blocking out the morning sunlight.  From one corner of the room, Sebastian Malloy stepped silently forward and met Magneto's gaze.

            "Hello, Erik," the vampire said and Erik Lensherr stepped toward him without fear.

            "Hello, Sebastian..." he replied pleasantly, "Nice to see you again..."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Alone

Author's note:  Let me give my sister a co-author credit of this chapter before she kicks my butt.  And thank her for the proofreading of my use of the word "of."  

Chapter Fourteen:

            Mary was up early the next morning, before sunrise.  She had not slept much the night before, her mind awake with curiosity following her conversation with Professor Xavier.  The book he had lent her sat unopened on her desk until about five o'clock a.m., her restlessness to study it enticing her to begin reading.  However, Mary had a strange feeling that some things in the text may be safer to study in the daylight.

            So, Mary waited until she heard the first morning birds chirping before she picked up the old book and headed downstairs.  She moved as quietly as she could through the halls and down the front staircase.  She reached the kitchen, which was still very dark and shadowy, and decided to sit outside in the growing morning light.

            The sun had not yet appeared over the horizon, but the sky was slowly melting from darkness to a soft blue.  The line of trees surrounding the school grounds prevented her from watching the sun crest over the horizon, and she felt a pang of home sickness for the wide open desert of her town.

            Her sense of being alone had only seemed to grow since coming to be among so many people.  Even though they were all friendly, all honestly trying to help her, she still had the feeling of being different...being apart.

            Mary sat cross-legged on a stone bench, and opened the cover of the book slowly.  The gold text of the title page glimmered slightly in the dim light, and Mary studied each word again carefully.

            _Of Demons and Other Beings, Volume 49 – 1900 to 1950_

_            A compilation by Gertrude Giles, Council of Watchers_

            _Volume 49?_ Mary thought, and stared at the dates with a frown, _If this is volume 49...and each volume covers a fifty year space of time...does that mean these books have been written for over two thousand years?_

            The idea of anything lasting for so long was almost too much to imagine.  The Council did not just count in centuries...it counted in millennia.  The Christian religion had not even existed for that long.  Was it possible for an organization like this to continue for so long _in secret_?  Even the oldest texts the university had never made mention of the Watchers or the Council?  Who exactly have they been watching for all that time?

            As she paged through the old text, Mary scanned the words and pictures quickly.  She would read it in more depth later.  Right now she was looking for a few specific things.

            Finally, about a quarter of the way through the book, her eyes fell upon one word.

            _Angels_, the title of the page said, written in a delicate and beautiful script.  Below the word was a beautifully drawn image of angelic beings among the clouds.  Some were typical pictures, wings and harps and long white robes, but two in particular caught her eye, one with a sword...and one with a trumpet.

            Mary shivered and continued reading.  There was really nothing here she did not already know.  A brief history of angelic beings drawn from religious texts, though specific angels were never named.  She turned the page, and another word caught her attention.

            _Phoenix_, she read and drew in a sharp breath as a voice echoed in her head.

            _Not yet,_ the voice said, _Soon...but not yet_.

            Mary stared down at the image below the words, a drawing of a large winged creature, shaped like a bird, but surrounded by fire.  As the morning sun began to filter through the trees, the light, for a moment, was blinding...

            _This was what she had seen before..._

_            A figure, enveloped in flame, soaring into the sky above the mansion..._

_            The picture in the book was the same..._

_            A fiery bird, hovering a moment, before it plunged into the school itself..._

Get them out_, Mary thought_, The children are still inside...get them out...__

_            Then, the fire around her disappeared...and the vision changed..._

_            As the heat left, the cold grew...ice...snow...everywhere around her..._

_            Ice so cold it burned painfully against her feet..._

_            Just like in the hanger..._

_            You're needed here_, the voice said, _World of work ahead of you..._

            Mary gasped as her vision cleared.  She slammed the book shut, and stared forward.

            She took a few deep breaths and ground her teeth together in frustration.

            She was needed here...that is what the vision said.  For what?  To fend off the creature from the hanger if it returns?  She did not even know what she did to fight it off.  And what about the fire?  Who was responsible for that?

            The visions gave her no answers.  How exactly was she supposed to help people if she had no idea how to do it?

            Mary jumped in surprise as a noise echoed from the kitchen.  It was still very early, and she wondered who else was up at this hour...besides maybe Blink.  She stood from the bench and walked into the mansion.

***

            Scott turned on the faucet off the kitchen sink, and placed the glass coffee pot underneath the stream of water.  After it was about half full, he poured it into the coffee maker and switched the machine on.  It was still fairly early, even for him, but he wanted to get started on work in the labs right away.  He had materials to examine, and details of their experiences of the past few days he wanted to document before he forgot them.

            Maybe he would schedule a meeting for the active X-Men for later on this afternoon, to discuss what had happened again, so no piece of information was missed.  So they would be better prepared next time...

            He kept his mind occupied with these things...so he did not think about the empty spot next to him when he awoke this morning.  He had fallen asleep thinking of his duties of the next day.  After the alarm chimed, he had reached for his glasses...and almost asked Jean if she wanted to sleep in for a while longer...

            Then, he opened his eyes, and through the red lenses saw that empty place next to him.

            He really tried not to think about it.  Alone would not be strong enough of a word to describe it.

            Scott (not yet Cyclops this morning) sat down and clicked on the kitchen television as he waited for the coffee to brew.  It was too early for the local news yet, and he surfed through the channels to find something relevant.

            He stared at the television, and did not really see what was on the screen.  He was clicking too fast to really tell what was on each station.  Jean hated when he did that...

            Scott dropped the remote control on the table and rubbed his temples wearily.

            Alone...really was not enough to describe it.  But, he did his best to ignore it.

            He remembered when his parents had found out he was a mutant.  Kind of hard to ignore that he destroyed things just by looking at them.  They had not kicked him out, not technically, but they did very quickly find Xavier's School for the Gifted and sent him away.

            Scott remembered staring back at his family as the taxi took him to the airport.  His parents and his younger brother, Alex, who thought Scott was going to a prep school.  That is what his parents had told the rest of the family, too.  His cousins from Los Angeles had driven out for his 'going away' party.  They all looked so happy for him, so proud, and all Scott could do was smile, stare out of his ruby lenses, and go along with his parents' small lie.

            He had felt alone then, among his relatives, the Summers family.  And then as he was driven away from that family.  He really thought he knew what it was like to be alone.

            But then, Scott met the Professor, and began to make friends at the School for the Gifted.  Others like himself, not freaks or outcasts...just others like him, who needed help.  Suddenly, alone was a lot less frightening...

            But then, his family had died, a plane crash taking his parents and brother away from him.  At the funeral, those same relatives who had wished him good luck were there to say goodbye again.  He remembered his Aunt Joyce holding his hand in the church; his two cousins had been so little, not even in grade school yet...

            Suddenly, alone had a whole new meaning.

            But, someone else had been there too.  His friends from school, and the Professor of course, but it was Jean who held his other hand.  It had been Jean who had hugged him as he cried.  He had hated the School for the Gifted when his parents forced him to go.  But, then Jean had held his hand.  Suddenly, alone was a lot less permanent...

            Scott heard the coffee pot bubbling and shut off the television.  He poured himself a cup of the warming liquid, but the feeling of cold would not leave him.

            He thought he knew alone.  But, then Jean got off of the jet...then Jean told him goodbye...

            Scott Summers thought he knew about being alone...

            In one icy moment, alone was not enough to describe it...

            "Mr. Summers?" a voice said quietly and Scott jumped as he was drawn out of his thoughts.

            Mary stepped into the kitchen from the outside deck and Scott smiled, with effort.

            "Hi," he said, his voice straining to be cheerful, as his student entered the room, "You're up pretty early..."

            "Couldn't sleep," Mary said, and sat down.  She put the book she was holding on the table.

            Scott sat down next to her with his coffee and glanced at the cover.

            "I was wondering if the Professor was going to give you that," he said, "No wonder you couldn't sleep..."

            "You know about it?" she asked with surprise, "I mean... you know about the Council."

            Scott gave her an honest smile, "Well, let's just say my family is very involved with the Council."

            Mary shook her head, "For people who don't like to be connected to mutants, they sure do a bad job."

            "My cousins aren't mutants," Scott explained, "At least, not that we know of.  I was...actually just thinking about them.  The Council watches them for different reasons."

            "Like what?" Mary asked and Scott tapped the book.

            "Read this," he said, "And then we'll explain.  My aunt Joyce and her daughters visit sometimes over the summer.  By the time you're done reading that, it should probably be June or July..."

            Mary chuckled, and glanced down at the formidable volume.  That probably was not far from the truth.

            "Storm was worried about you yesterday," Scott said, "But she was glad you went to mass with Kurt.  She worries about him a lot, too, considering hate crimes against mutants have increased since...the attacks..."

            "She didn't want him to be alone," Mary said softly, and Scott started slightly at the last word.

            "Yeah, I guess so," Scott said slowly, but Mary was oblivious to his discomfort.  She was frowning deeply in thought.

            "Mr. Summers..." she began and then glanced up at him, "Have you ever heard of the Phoenix?"

            Scott frowned, "It's from ancient mythologies...a bird of fire...that phoenix?"

            Mary nodded, "There was a picture of one in this book.  Just caught my attention."

            "Oh," Scott said, "What did it say about it?"

            "Just that, only one existed at a time, and when it died, a new one would rise out of the ashes..." Mary said, "It knows when it's time to die has come, and it builds its own funeral pyre.  She takes her own life so that new life can continue.  Then, she rises from the waters and is born again."

            Scott stared at her as she spoke and his hands shook around his coffee mug.  Mary was staring down at the book still, and Scott struggled to keep his composure.

            Mary glanced up at him and shrugged, "That's all.  I was really looking up stuff on angels but that just caught my eye.  I'm sure I'll have a lot of questions about the creatures in this book," Mary laughed, "and I'm sure I don't want to know a lot of it either, but...Mr. Summers...are you alright?"

            Scott was looking down at his coffee cup silently.

            _She takes her own life_, echoed in his mind, _She rises from the waters...did Mary know she said waters and not ashes..._

            He took one long breath and looked up at her apologetically.

            "I'm sorry, Mary," he said, "It's...just been a trying few days.  I didn't sleep too well last night either...and I think I need a few more cups of caffinated beverage before I'm myself..."

            Mary nodded and smiled, but she looked at him with concern.

            "Do you know what I really want to learn from this book?" she asked him and Scott shook his head, "I want to find out what I did in the hanger.  I want to find out what that creature was and how I stopped it.  I want to learn more about my powers, if there is something more than my visions."

            Now, Scott was able to smile again, drawn back to his duties.  He was Cyclops, he was an X-Man, and this student, all his students, needed him to teach them.

            "That's why you're here," Cyclops said, "And that's why you need to learn all about this stuff," he tapped the book again, "Even if you don't want to know about it.  And if that creature or those new powers appear again, you'll be ready for them."

            Mary grinned and nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Summers.  It's good to be some place where I'm not alone when my powers appear."

            _Alone_, he thought, _There's that word again..._

            "Well, you get reading," Cyclops said to his student, "And I'm going to take another cup of coffee with me to the labs."

            Mary opened the cover of the book and began to read again as Cyclops left the kitchen.

            As Scott headed toward the elevator, his face fell again as he thought on Mary's words.

            She was a precognitive, but he wondered if she was a little telepathic too.  Or was he seeing coincidences as more than what they were?

            _Alone..._ he thought, _She takes her own life...well, that much was true...so life can continue...and some did continue...though his life ended in many ways when Jean disappeared under the waters of Alkalai Lake... and she didn't rise from those waters... she never would..._

            Scott entered the elevator, and removed his ruby glasses so he could wear his visor.  The door hissed shut, and he was alone again...

            No, alone definitely could not describe it...

***

Author's note:  Ok, I don't know much about Cyclops childhood from the comics or otherwise so I'm just going with the few facts I know.  Hopefully, it still makes sense to the story line.  (So much for trying to make every chapter 'lighthearted'.)  At least he still has his extended family in Los Angeles, but I heard his Aunt Joyce and two cousins moved somewhere called Sunnydale.  I'll have to check up on that.  ;-)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Long Dreaded Reunion

Chapter Fifteen:

            _"Hello, Sebastian..." Erik replied pleasantly, "Nice to see you again..."_

            Sebastian Malloy stood with his arms folded and regarded Erik Lensherr and Raven Darkholm closely.  It had been a very long time since he had seen either of them, and (besides looking a little older) neither of them seemed to have changed much.

            "I'm not sure if I should share that sentiment," Sebastian said, with some understandable anger, but Erik simply smiled with unwavering politeness.  Sebastian may now be a very powerful creature, but Erik only saw the brash young man he knew from his days at the Council.

            "I understand," Erik replied, "Which is why I accompanied your niece and nephew back to your home.  I know you have many questions for me and we have much to discuss.  May we sit?"

            "I would prefer if you didn't," Sebastian replied, catching Raven's icy but not unexpected glare, "However, since Sid told me that one of your people tended to Rebecca's wounds, I suppose I owe you a chance to explain your actions."

            Erik nodded appreciatively, and inwardly was amused by how well Sebastian was managing to mind his manners.  Perhaps he _had_ grown up a little bit over these past two decades after all.  Raven, however, was not so entertained by Sebastian's subtle insults.  She was still Raven Darkholm in Sebastian's mind.  He had never become accustom to calling her Mystique.

            They took their places on several couches before a large, unlit fireplace.  Small beams of the morning light escaped through the large shuttered windows, and Sebastian stepped around them carefully before joining his 'guests.'

            Erik glanced around the room with honest approval, "It seems you've done quite well for yourself in this new life, Sebastian.  Your brother and parents would be proud..."

            "Cut the shit, Erik," Sebastian replied quickly, "Just tell me what you want with my family _now_ and what possessed you...and your little terrorist group... to invade my home."

            The polite smile faded from Erik's face.  If Sebastian wanted to skip formalities and speak with Erik on equal ground..._fine.  So be it..._

            "It's quite simple, really," Erik said darkly, "Your family has one of the longest histories of supernatural and mutant powers that the Council ever recorded.  Yes...I say _mutant_ powers.  Just because they did not have a name beyond 'witch' or 'sorcerer' did not mean they were not mutants."

            Sebastian did not interrupt, but nodded once, unable to deny Erik's words.

            "Now..." Erik continued, "That mutant legacy is in danger.  The past few years have seen an increase in violence towards mutants that has not existed since before your niece and nephew were born.  I suppose you recall the riots and mobs that would kill any psychic and slayer they could find..."

            Sebastian nodded again, "Of course I remember.  The violence we always suspected William Stryker of sparking, though he never took _credit_ for them.  But, if I'm not mistaken, Erik..._you're_ actions at Liberty Island marked the beginning of the most recent increase in violence against mutants.  Right after that, the Friends of Humanity formed, a type of KKK just for mutants.  Stop me if I'm wrong, Erik."

            Erik narrowed his eyes at the young/old man, and tapped his fingers against the wooden arm of the sofa.  Sebastian met his gaze, and Erik once again wondered at how much Sebastian had changed since becoming one of the undead.  Yet, he still knew the boy within this tougher, vampiric body...but the time to provoke Sebastian into a true argument would come later...when the twins joined their little party again.

            "You want my niece and nephew to help you _against _those violent forces, right?" Sebastian continued, "You want them to do exactly what their mother...and their father...helped you do before."

            "That was a long time ago, Sebastian," Erik replied calmly, "Our methods of facing such violence had changed and grown as much as _you have_."

            Sebastian glared at Erik, "I guess so, considering the state in which I found my home two nights ago.  We've both become more effective at what we do to our enemies."

            In that moment, Sebastian's face changed, his teeth grew longer and his true nature was revealed.  He took more than a little pleasure in the fact that Raven recoiled slightly at his appearance, though Erik showed no reaction.

            "We are not responsible for the destruction of your home, Sebastian," Erik said calmly, "The machine which attacked your family, and my Brothers, was created by the same forces that started the riots a quarter century ago."

            "Stryker is dead," Sebastian said, his white fangs gleaming, "Even the Council agrees on that..."

            "And I would have as well," Erik said, "Before seeing him alive at the feet of that machine.  Fortunately, I can agree with the Council's opinion again...Stryker is dead.  His own creations saw to that.  But his forces were not entirely destroyed.  Your family was in danger from the followers of Stryker long before my people located you."

            Sebastian's face faded back to its normal state, and he sighed.

            "Yeah, that's true," he said, "But I would hate to think that your actions have brought new attention to us."

            Erik nodded, "It was certainly _not_ my intention to do so.  But, what is done...is done, as they say.  And my interest in making contacts with your family again has not changed.  Rebecca guessed it, you know.  How knowing someone in the Council would be beneficial if I need to acquire certain records or information from their libraries and databases."

            "And what kind of information would you be looking for?" Sebastian asked, sounded suspicious again.

            Erik shrugged...and lied.

            "I'm not sure yet," he said, and Raven smiled sympathetically as to agree with him, "One does not miss the Council's vast resources until they are unable to access them.  It is no secret between us that some demons masquerade as mutants, and visa versa.  I would hate for any of my people to mistake a demon for a mutant and end up being changed into a..."

            "I get your point," Sebastian said angrily, and Erik shook his head apologetically.

            "Educating mutants against such threats is the best way to protect them," Erik said, "And that means acquiring certain texts that one cannot find at the local mall book shop."

            Sebastian actually chuckled slightly at this, "Give it a few years.  You know how demons like to sell their life stories as fictional novels."

            Erik nodded and smiled, "Indeed.  Until then, access to the Volumes would be appreciated."

            Sebastian stared at him for a moment, searching Erik's face for a falsity or hidden motive.  However, Erik Lensherr had always been very convincing with words, and was confident that Sebastian Malloy would not recognize Magneto's true need to search the Council files... at least, not yet.

            Then, Pyro and Toad entered the flat again, carrying several bags and cases up from the car.  Sebastian turned and looked at the two unknown mutant with surprise, but Erik was quick to introduce them.

            "Ah, here are two more of my Brothers," he said and Sebastian relaxed slightly, "This is Mortimer Toynbee...also known as Toad.  And this is John Allerdyce...also known at Pyro..."

            "Pyro?" Sebastian said in surprise, and the younger mutant straightened his shoulders slightly.

            "Yes," Erik continued, "His gift is very similar to Rebecca and her mother.  Pyro...Toad...please take our things to the guest rooms.  Sid said they were down that hall...thank you."

            Sebastian watched the pair closely as they headed out of the room.  Erik sighed and shook his head slightly in exaggerated worry.

            "I was actually hoping Rebecca might be able to help young Pyro," Erik said in a low voice, "He has some difficulty controlling his power, you see.  From what I've seen of your niece's skill, she may be a good teacher for him."

            "Unless he pisses her off," Sebastian mumbled and then put one hand to his temple, "We'll discuss this further tonight, Erik.  Once the twins...and me...have had some rest.  I'm not used to keeping such early hours..."

            "Of course, Sebastian," Erik said, trying to hide his pleased smile, "I wouldn't want to make any decisions if you don't feel in your best state of mind."

            "Whatever, Lensherr," Sebastian snapped rudely, "Just...keep your people out of trouble until sunset.  _Xenia_...until then."

            Sebastian left in the same directions the twins had, and Magneto watched him go with curious amusement.  Mystique glanced at him with a pleased expression.

            "If we get access to the Council's records," she said anxiously, "We'll have the location of every powerful mutant on the planet they have been tracking."

            "And more," Magneto agreed, "The trick will be keeping the Malloys' trust."

            "Well, he did offer _xenia_," Mystique said, "That was more than I expected."

            "We gave his kin shelter and protection in our home," Magneto said, "So he is morally obligated to allow us a safe stay here.  Impressive, that he still remembers the old traditions.  Hopefully, he will continue to be as hospitable when night falls."

***

Author's note:  Xenia is a Greek word, which relates to an old tradition that says one should treat a stranger with hospitality and as an honored guest, so that if one finds themselves in that stranger's land one day, they would be treated with the same kindness.  Good philosophy.

PS – Also began prequel story for X-Books.  Firestarter 2 was on the other night and my muses said "Hey...why don't you write about this movie?"  Can't argue with the muses.

Review responses:

To DemonRogue13:  Thanks again for the reviews.  You're sending one for every chapter, which is great!  :-)  The sad Cyke chapter came out of my sister's opinion that there wasn't enough of him in this book, so I owe her a co-author credit on that chapter.

To Xany Kaos:  Pudding plot!  I found those at the store for the first time in years the other day!  Or were those pudding _pops_?  Hmm... Either way the muses were happy.  And don't think Toad has been forgotten!  After all, he came with them to NYC right?  :-)

To BJvision:  I hate when my computer has problems.  Then I have to resort to the ancient writing technique of pen and paper, and as a lefty, I find that method to be quite illegible when I'm done.  :)  I am a fan of Romyness, mostly because I like Remy's personality, but I'm not ready to rush into any possibilities because I like Bobby too.  I guess it's gonna depend on what Rogue decides she wants, which I don't know cause she hasn't told me yet.  Thanks for the review!

To Kernl Toad Sandrz:  I thrive on suspense so don't hyperventilate yet!  :)  I can't give away the end because I don't know it yet. (And you think the suspense is hard for you.)  Thanks again for the review!

To Carmilla:  Thank you for the comic compatibility support!  I really only know what I read online and what my lil sis tells me.  The rest I'll just decide when plot holes need filled in.   :-)  I'm glad you're enjoying the series and the crossovers.  Mutants have it too easy, right?  Let's complicate their world a little bit more by stirring in a little Buffy-verse, Prophecy-verse and Stephen-King-verse.  Yay!

To Lil Sis:  Go ahead.  Bask in your brilliance.  Take joy in your genius.  Just don't dissect any more Toads!  Stupid med students with your stupid scalpels.  No wonder Toad hasn't been around this week.  Arg.   :-P        PS- See you Easter Sunday...


	17. Chapter Sixteen: NoSkinnedFlipperThingy

Chapter Sixteen:

            Rogue was wandering through the halls of the mansion with her backpack slung over one shoulder.  Crisis or not, her duties to the X-Men did not free her from her school work, or the impending wrath of one Dr. McCoy if said school work was not complete.  

            It was after noon, and Rogue had just left the dining hall where she had been eating lunch with Bobby and Kitty and any other students whose appetites had been calling out for food.  Now, she was heading for the library, where all the calories she just consumed would be burned by her brain cells in her search for a passing grade from the great, blue doctor.

            Her mind could not focus on her homework, however, and her thoughts constantly strayed back to their last mission.  There were still many questions left unanswered about their new enemies (both seen and unseen).  Plus, there had been little word from the Professor about what had happened to the other mutants present at the now-destroyed base.  

            Rogue pushed open the door to the library and dropped her bag on a nearby desk with a sigh.  School work now seemed more like a trivial chore compared to her new concerns, but it would also give her a welcome break by shifting her attention to something other than the thoughts and memories she had haunting her mind.  Thoughts and memories that were not all her own...

            Rogue was about to sit down when she spotted Mary alone in one corner of the large room.  She was sitting in the direct sunlight shining in through one tall window, and she was huddled over a very large book.  Rogue frowned, and wondered how long Mary had been sitting there, since she had not been around during breakfast or the recently passed lunch hour.

            Without much regret for leaving her school work behind, Rogue walked over to where the other young woman was sitting.  Mary did not react as Rogue walked up to the table, or when she sat down across from her.  Mary's eyes were darting back and forth across the pages, flipping between chapters and then hastily scribbling into a spiral-bound notebook.

            Rogue stared at her for a moment longer, an amused smile spreading over her face, as she watched Mary's intense attention to her studies.  Rogue chuckled inwardly and wished _she_ had that kind of dedication to her text books.

            "Professor X makin' you write a thesis or what?" Rogue said suddenly and Mary jumped with surprise.  Her large, dark eyes blinked a few times as her vision readjusted to looking somewhere beyond the printed pages.  Rogue laughed and then covered her mouth to muffle the noise as other students glared at her with annoyance.

            "Sorry," Rogue said quietly, "I didn't mean to scare ya...but you looked just so..._into_ whatever you're readin'."

            Mary grinned and sighed, "It's okay.  I was just tuning out the world I guess.  This stuff really sucks you in..."

            Her last words trailed off quietly and Rogue frowned and leaned forward over the table to see what the book was about.  The page Mary had stopped on was filled with an intricately drawn picture of a very nasty-looking creature.  On other side, Rogue read the title word upside down, but translated it as, _Nuckelavee_.

            "Jeez..." Rogue said, and glanced up at Mary, "No wonder you jumped.  What are you reading?"

            "It's a book the Professor gave me," Mary replied quietly, "He said it might help me with some of my questions about...well, about what happened the other day..."

            Rogue twisted her head so she could read the smaller print on the page.

            "The Nuckelavee," she read aloud, "...is first found in ancient Scottish lore regarding the sea.  It is described as a monstrous horse with legs that are part flipper and one fiery eye rising from its back...black blood coursing through its yellow veins...red muscle are exposed because it has not skin..."

            Rogue raised her eyebrows and glanced at Mary, "I gotta say...you're homework is _much more interesting_ than mine..."

            Mary chuckled and turned the page, "That's not the worst of it.  This book is like a field guide to every demon and monster from all over the world.  There are details on how to avoid them...and how to kill them..."

            Rogue frowned, "Why would the Professor give you somethin' like this?"

            "Because..." Mary began hesitantly and took a breath before continuing, "Because...I think that creature in the base might have been some kind of demon."

            Rogue looked at her with surprise, "A demon?  You mean...like a _real _demon?"

            "I know it sounds crazy but..." Mary said, but then lowered her eyes, "But...I don't know what else to call it.  It...it wasn't human...at all...I know I _must_ sound crazy but _I know_ it wasn't...or hasn't been for a long time..."

            "I don't think you're crazy," Rogue said darkly, "I saw into the memories of that mutant at the base, remember?  He was drawing life energy from everyone in that hanger...and...he wasn't drawing _anything_ from that dark man we saw."

            Mary glanced up at Rogue and looked relieved.  Rogue reached one shaky hand over the table and turned the book slightly so she could see it.

            "If I was going to call anything a demon," she said, "That thing in the hanger would be it."

            "Now the question is..." Mary said, "What kind of demon is it?"

            Rogue grinned and turned the book back toward Mary.

            "I guess that's for you to find out," she replied and then added with a shaky laugh, "Just make sure we're not dealing with the 'no-skin-flipper-thingy', okay?"

            It was Mary's turn to laugh now, and she leaned back and shook her head.

            "Oh, God, I hope not," she said, "Though I took some notes just in case."

            Rogue tilted her head slightly, glancing over Mary's shoulder, and waved.  From another corner, Kurt emerged from the shadows.  He smiled as he sat down at the table with them and placed a book down in front of him.  It was significantly smaller than the volume from the Professor.

            "Hello, Rogue," he said cheerfully, and then pushed the small book towards Mary, "Here you go.  I knew there was one here.  I still have the other copy in my room..."

            "Great...thanks, Kurt," Mary replied with subtle excitement and began to page through the text.

            Rogue frowned, "What is that?"

            "A copy of the New Testament," he replied, "Mary asked me if there was one in the library so...there it is..."

            They watched as Mary scanned the words until she spotted the passage she was looking for.  

            "Here...look at this," she said and handed the book back to Kurt.  He frowned as he stared down and Rogue glanced over his shoulder.

            "This is the story of Jesus exorcising the demons from a man and casting them into the sea," Kurt said, and Mary nodded.  She was now paging through the volume from the Professor and pointed out a page to the others.

            "Right," she said, "Now look at this..."

            Kurt and Rogue looked at the picture in the book and read the text quickly.  The drawing was of many dark creatures falling into the ocean at the command of a figure in white.  The title at the top of the page simply said _Legion_. 

            Rogue began again to read aloud, "A group of demons from classical Christian mythology.  The demons inhabit the body of a man, but in their true form are numerous in number.  Their presence is characterized by the typical demonic traits of cold and shadows, so that their true form is not visible outside their human shape..."

            Kurt's eyes widened and his fingers closed unconsciously around his rosary.

            "You think..." he began, "...that was what we saw in the hanger?"

            Mary shook her head, "I don't know.  From what the volume says, once the demons were cast into the sea, they were separated, which was good for the guy they had been possessing...but _bad_ for the rest of us."

            "Instead of one big trapped group of demons," Rogue said, resting her chin in her gloved hand, "We've got a whole ton of free demons..."

            "Yeah..." Mary agreed reluctantly, "That's...what I'm thinking..."

            "Legion..." Kurt said softly, "'For_ we are many_...'"

            "How _many_?" Rogue asked and Mary glanced over at the large volume sitting next to her.

            "I don't think we want to know," she said, "But...maybe this book, and any others the Professor has, would be able to help us learn how defend against them."

            Mary sighed, and the worried expression did not leave her face.  She was thinking about the demon in the hanger...of the ice and cold...of how it took a hold of her...and then she sent it away...somehow...

            _It wanted us_, she thought, _It wanted mutants...why would it want mutants?_

            _Every generation is more powerful than the last..._

            That was what the Professor had said.

            _...And the number of mutants born is increasing..._

            "He's scared of us," she said softly, and Kurt frowned.

            "What did you say?" he asked and Mary looked up and smiled.

            "Nothing..." she said, closing the large volume of demon lore, "You know, I've been staring at this stuff for hours now...I think I'm gonna take a break for a while...maybe a nap..."

            Rogue nodded, "Okay...gonna be at dinner?"

            "Yeah, sure...I'll see you there," Mary said, heaving the large book into her arms and walking out of the library.  Kurt and Rogue watched silently as she exited through the wooden doors.

            Kurt looked worried and curled his large fingers around his rosary.  

            Rogue sighed, "And I was worried about my physics homework...now flippered-no-skinned-icy-yellow-veined..."

            "Yes...wait..._Was sagten Sie?!_" Kurt exclaimed and then he spoke again with disbelief as Rogue chuckled.

            "I don't think Mary showed me that page yet."

***

Author's note: Thanks again for reviews!  Also, _Was sagten Sie?_ should be German for What did you say?  but if that's not entirely correct, let me know.  I've been having enough trouble with English lately to get other languages right.  (The other day, a giant letter 'N' fell off the wall at my shop and hit me in the elbow...so me and the alphabet are fighting right now...  :-)

The legend of the 'Nuckelavee' is taken from Brian Froud's Book of Faeries, and was the most disgusting creature I could find.  :-)


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Few Magic Words, Litt...

Chapter 17:

            Pyro was sitting on the roof of the Malloys' home, lazily flicking his lighter open and closed as he watched the sun setting over the Long Island skyline.  Magneto and Mystique had retired to talk privately (or whatever they did privately), and he was not sure where Toad had disappeared.  So after he had eaten and napped, Pyro began exploring the strange building until he found a stairwell that lead to the roof.

            From the ground, the upper most part of the house had seemed open and bare.  However, to Pyro's surprise, he found an elaborate deck and patio overlooking the suburban area.  It looked as if it had not been used for a while, and Pyro figured it was mostly occupied during the warmer summer months.  

All the deck's furniture had been covered with large tarps, so Pyro found a place to sit on one broad ledge, where he could wait for one of the others to call him back down.  He hated waiting, not knowing what the plan was or what they would do next.  Here he was, finally off the Brotherhood's island, and he still had to wait.  

The idea of being in New York again was a little strange, and tried not to think about Xavier's school.  This was the closest he had been to West Chester in over eight months, but the bright lights of the Big Apple still stood between him and those memories, and he focused on the sights of the great city instead.

            Magneto had hinted that Pyro may get the chance to see some of those sights, but he was not sure how possible that would be.  From where he sat, Pyro could still make out a few passing cars and pedestrians going about their business below him.  Random strangers, men and woman, maybe mutant or maybe not, he really did not care.  It was just nice to been somewhere different, outside of the Island's monotonous gray and silver walls.

            Pyro hoped they would get the chance to stay for a while.

            As the sky grew darker, several small outside lights began to flicker on, and Pyro decided to head downstairs to see if anyone else was around.  Sebastian Malloy was, according to Magneto, a real-live vampire...but the dark haired man had not seemed threatening or really all that scary.  Pyro chuckled to himself as he headed down the steps and wondered if this 'vampire' would be more interesting at night.

***

            Sid was in the main living room watching the evening news when Pyro appeared from the guest room hall.  He glanced over at the boy with surprise and Pyro gave him a friendly nod and grin.

            "Hey," Pyro said, and the pointed behind him with his thumb, "Cool deck."

            "Thanks," Sid said, still sounding a little sleepy, "It's great on the fourth of July..."

            "Yeah, I bet," Pyro said, sitting down nearby and leaning forward casually with his elbows on his knees.  He stared at the television, and saw what Sid had been watching.

            A report on the CBS evening news was just ending, and by the footage, Pyro guessed it was about what happened in Chicago.  He sat back in his chair and folded his arms, glancing at Sid uncomfortably.  Pyro did feel bad about what happened to their house (not that it was the Brotherhood's fault), and he wondered how angry Sid was about the whole situation.  He just could not predict how either of the twins would react to anything.  In less than forty-eight hours, they had been through more shit than Pyro could have imagined and they just seemed..._used to it._  Like it was normal...another part of their day...

            "How long have you been able to control fire?" Sid suddenly asked him and Pyro glanced at him with surprise and shrugged.

            "Since I was twelve..." Pyro answered and then frowned, "I think...at least, that was the first time I _knew_ I was controlling the fire..."

            Sid nodded, but did not reply.

            "How long have you guys had your powers?" Pyro asked.

            Sid smiled, sad and almost nostalgic, "As long as I can remember..."

            "Oh, right," Pyro said, "You guys are second generation, huh?"

            Sid tilted his head thoughtfully, "Third actually...or maybe more..."

            "Your mom was the Firestarter," Pyro continued enthusiastically, "Could your dad move glass, too?"

             Sid glanced over at Pyro, and sighed, hesitant to reply.  Before he could speak, Rebecca wandered into the room, cradling her shoulder with a look of pain on her face.

            "Hey, Sid," she began, "Where's that stuff the Lady gave me?  The pain stuff?"

            "Me and Toad brought it up with the other luggage," Pyro answered quickly, and walked toward the front door, "It's in one of these bags..."

            Rebecca followed him and Pyro handed her a small white bottle with a grin.

            "Thanks," she said with relief and wandered toward the kitchen to get water.

            "No problem," Pyro replied, "How's it feelin'?"

            Rebecca smirked through her obvious discomfort, "Ask me in about a half hour minutes...once these meds kick in..."

            "Yeah, right," Pyro laughed, just as the flat's front door swung open.

            Sebastian Malloy stepped inside, also looking as if he had just woken up.  He was in a state of dishevelment that fell mid-range between Sid's evenly pressed casual khakis and Rebecca's fluffy and comfy pajama pants.  

            As he came around the corner, Sebastian spotted Rebecca walking out of the kitchen.  Pyro, remembering the earlier phone conversation, took a step back, not wanting to be anything more than a spectator for this exchange.

            "Hey, kid," Sebastian said, turning toward Rebecca.

            "Hey, Bas," she replied with a strained smile.

            "Hurts?" Sebastian asked, glancing at her slung arm.

            "Like a bitch," Rebecca replied.

            "They give you anything to take?" he asked.

            "Taken," she replied with a nod.

            "Change the gauze?" he asked.

            "Just did...and Sid checked the back of my shoulder," she replied.

            "Good?" he asked.

            "Good," she replied.

            "Classes?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

            "Missed 'em," Rebecca replied, "Deal with it..."

            Sebastian shook his head and grinned before hugging her around her good arm.

            "Thank God you're both okay," Rebecca heard Sebastian mutter quietly, his voice hitching a little bit.

            "Aww..." Sid said from across the room, "And here we thought Billy the Bloody was the only over-emotional dead guy..."

            Sebastian scowled comically, "Keep it up...and see if I buy new another BMW..."

            Sid frowned and smirked, "You didn't buy me the first one..."

            "Don't be a smart ass," Sebastian said, "I'm gonna have enough to deal with tonight with listening to your bullshit..."

            Rebecca glanced at Pyro, "You might start missing the quiet of the Island _real_ soon..."

            _I doubt it,_ Pyro thought, though he grinned as he listened to the three Malloys bicker.  

            After a short time, Magneto and Mystique appeared from the back hall, assuming by the increasing volume of the chatter that their hosts had awoken.  Pyro glanced at Magneto expectantly, but the older mutant simply nodded at him reassuringly and then followed Mystique to the same sofa they had occupied earlier in the day.  

            Rebecca was seated next to Sid on the couch across from them.  Magneto glanced up at Sebastian, who was pacing behind the twins, almost protectively hovering, and glaring at his 'guests.'

            "Well..." Magneto began, "It's good to see everyone is well.  I've looked forward to this gathering for a long time..."

            Sebastian paused in his stride, "I'm sure.  But I think we've all been introduced and we can skip formalities.  I want to know what happened...from the time you set foot on our property to just a moment ago when you so confidently took a seat in our one _intact_ living room..."

            Pyro had to suppress a laugh as Sid and Rebecca rolled their eyes in perfect time, identical annoyance on their faces.  Rebecca sighed and put a hand over her eyes.  Magneto, however, took Sebastian's words quite seriously.

            "Fine..." Magneto said calmly, "I will explain...and if I recall something incorrectly or untruthfully, your niece and nephew will be able to add their own experiences."

            Magneto began to speak, telling all the events from the time the Brotherhood arrived in Chicago to the flight to New York just that morning.  His words were carefully chosen and well spoken, assigning blame for the incident on 'General' Stryker and his men, with very little room to doubt otherwise.

            Rebecca was listening as the medicine she had taken slowly took the edge off her pain.  She was inwardly amused by how Magneto had told the events in the house before the Sentinel had arrived.  She really could not point out anything he said that was a lie, but, she had to admit that he had a way to make the truth favor him and the Brotherhood.  She did not bother to correct or add to what Magneto said, though Sid did chime in about loosing his sports car.

            An hour or more passed before Magneto was finished, and Sebastian had barely moved the entire time.  Even his blinking had all but stopped.  Magneto again wondered at the change in the man since his unnatural transformation, and Sebastian's suspicion did not leave his eyes.

            "Have I told the events well?" Magneto asked to the others around him, "Or have I left anything out?"

            "No," Rebecca answered firmly, "You guys showed up, giant robot showed up, X-Men showed up, then scary secret base, X-men left, you guys left, giant robot...well..."

            She grinned, one-shoulder-shrugged, and glanced up at her uncle.

            Sebastian shifted his glare down toward her.

            "It's not funny," he said and Rebecca nodded.

            "My shoulder agrees with you," she replied with a sigh, "But it's done, we lived...hooray for us..."

            "Indeed," Magneto said, "And a new threat to mutant kind has been..."

            "Don't start, Lensherr," Sebastian interrupted, "I listened to enough of your propaganda and terrorism years ago and I'm not listening to it now.  I'll be damned if you're going to start selling that liberation bullshit to my family again."

            The twins both looked up at their uncle with surprise, and then toward Magneto.  What did he mean..._again_?

            Magneto narrowed his eyes as sudden fury rose in his chest.  He suppressed it with a good deal of will power.  He knew this was how the conversation with Sebastian might go, but the idea of a mutant from a mutant family who had lived long enough to see the injustices towards mutants in the world could call Magneto's life work _propaganda and terrorism_.  Well...no matter.  Let the undead mutant say what he likes.  Let him rant and scream...get all old vendettas out in the air.  It would only make the tension in the room greater...put strain on the two children Sebastian cared about...stress seemed to bring out the _best_ in their powers...

            "Very well..." Magneto said calmly, "What would you have me do then, Sebastian?  Apologize, formally and humbly?  Fine...I am sorry the actions of myself and my brothers brought hardship upon your family _again_.  It was not intentional and the consequences are regrettable."

            "Lensherr," Sebastian began, "You and your lackeys broke into my home and attacked a helpless young woman..."

            Rebecca shifted her arm angrily, and muttered, "I'm not helpless..."

            Sebastian continued, "...who is completely clueless to what you're all about and _why_ you would be interested in our family and the Council again..."

            Magneto did not look away from the raging creature, but felt the temperature in the room rise.  Rebecca was glaring forward, and Sid glanced at her with surprised concern.  He felt the change in the room as well.

            "...then you draw the _fucking_ SHOP or Systems Operations or whatever right back into our lives again!" Sebastian continued vehemently, "Knowing the _fragile_ state of my niece and nephew because of _what has happened in our past!_"

            Rebecca suddenly sprung to her feet and faced her uncle in fury.  The motion was so fast, so unexpected, that Mystique and Magneto started with surprise.

            "_Shut up, Sebastian!_" she screamed, and the air around them suddenly grew heavy.  Rebecca was clutching her shoulder, her control on her temper weakened by the new pain that exploded down her injured arm.

            "_Just shut the fuck up!_" Rebecca continued, "_I am not fragile, damn it!  And you don't need to bring up what happened to me every time someone starts talking about the Council or about mom!"_

            On the last word, a grouping of dried flowers burst into flame behind Sebastian's back.  Sid was on his feet the moment the fire began, lunging for the nearest extinguisher.

            However, Pyro was quicker, simply holding out one hand, and commanding the fire to stop.

            The room was silent for a few eternal seconds, the bitter smell of the smoking bouquet floating through the air.

            Rebecca was breathing heavily, with her eyes closed, her left hand holding onto her right shoulder.  She leaned forward, and began to cough.  Sebastian's anger faded as quickly as the flames, and he glanced at Sid nervously before speaking.

            "I'm sorry, Bec," he said, "I didn't mean..."

            Rebecca held out her hand and shook her head.  He fell silent.

            "Don't..." she said, and kept her eyes down as she spoke, "I'm sorry...I just...lost my temper..."

            She moved quickly toward the kitchen, and no one spoke again until she had disappeared around the corner.  Sebastian glanced at Magneto, and saw concern on the other man's face.

            "Erik..." Sebastian began, "This...we shouldn't be doing this now.  You brought my family back...and I'm grateful...but I won't pretend I don't have suspicions about your motivations..."

            Magneto nodded, and put up a façade of mutual regret.  Inwardly, he could not have been more pleased.  He pushed at Sebastian, and Sebastian had pushed back.  Rebecca in her weakened state had become upset, and her emotion drew out her power.  And _Pyro_...saved the day, unknowingly achieving Magneto's reason for bringing him along.

            "I understand," Magneto said, 'accepting' Sebastian's apology, "And I do hope...we may someday move past our differences...for the good of your family...and mine..."

            Magneto made a motion toward Mystique and then toward Pyro.  The boy's purpose in the mission would be decided in the next few hours...depending on whether or not Sebastian allows him to stay... but Magneto would be sure _that_ discussion was privately between himself and their 'host.'

***

            Rebecca stumbled into the kitchen and let the door swing shut behind her.  It was dark, and that was fine.  Her hand was shaking as she searched for the glass she had used earlier.  Her shoulder was screaming in protest every time she moved, but that was okay...it was something to focus on.  With focus, came control.

            She picked up a glass from the kitchen table and moved toward the refrigerator.  With some difficulty, she was able to pour water from a pitcher into the glass, though most of it splashed out over her arms.  That was fine too.  The water was cold, and shocked her back to reality.  Coolness against her burning skin.

            "Do you want a hand with that?" a voice suddenly asked from the shadows, and she turned her head in surprise.

            Toad was crouching near one open window, and had been listening to the conversation in the other room with no desire to take part in it.  If Sebastian's words had infuriated Magneto, then what Toad was feeling was a hundred times that.  He had seen part of a movie about vampires once, and he was considering how difficult it would be to make a wooden stake and then shove it in the bastard's chest.

            Then, the temperature change.  He had felt it almost as quickly as Sid.  It had been the same in the tunnels of the base, and when he smelled smoke, he knew what had happened.

            Rebecca squinted to see him in the dark and then shook her head.

            "No...I'm fine..." she said shakily, "I just...lost my temper...again..."

            Toad heard her swear several times under her breath and glanced toward the kitchen door.

            "Yeah, right..." he muttered, and then added cynically, "Good thing Pyro was here..."

            "Huh?" she said.

            Toad shook his head, "Nothing...just let me know straight away if I'm pissing you off..."

            Rebecca chuckled and took a sip of water, "You'll know...hopefully _before_ you catch on fire.  Don't suppose you have any 'fire extinguishing' powers, huh?"

            Toad shook his head, but smirked, "Maybe if I spit on it enough..."

            Rebecca moved to the kitchen table and sat down.  She looked at him curiously, and Toad shifted uncomfortably.

            "What is it?" she asked.

            "What is what?" he shot back.

            "That spit or whatever," she asked, "What you used on the shrieking mutant in the tunnel...what is it?"

            Toad shrugged, "It's what I do."

            "And your regular saliva dissolves it?" she asked.

            "If it didn't I would bloody well choke on the shit then, wouldn't I?" Toad answered and glared at her.  Rebecca smiled and nodded.

            "Guess so..." she replied, as the kitchen door swung open again and Pyro came it.

            "Hey," Pyro said, "They wanted me to check on you..."

            Rebecca waved her hand, "I'm fine...don't worry about it."

            Pyro nodded and took another step forward for the door to close.  He watched her carefully for a moment, and sensed the lack of heat around her.  The fire had come from nowhere...just nothing...and then it was there.  For Pyro the experience was not frightening, the feel of fire just erupting out of control almost euphoric.

            "Would a PMS joke be in bad taste right now?" he asked and Rebecca laughed again.

            "After the save you made back there, Johnny-boy," she said, "You can make any jokes you want."

            "Just because, y'know, damn I thought Mystique was bad, but..." Pyro was continuing, until he heard another voice laugh from behind him.  He turned in surprise to see Toad smirking, his gold eyes gleaming wickedly in the dim light.

            "Don't let her hear you say that, mate," Toad said.

            Pyro chuckled, but still sounded nervous, "Not in this lifetime...cause I'd like this lifetime to last a little bit longer..."            


	19. Chapter Eighteen: In Search of Dust and ...

Chapter Eighteen:

            Inside the mansion's spacious garage, Logan crouched beside his motorcycle and strapped the last of his 'luggage' onto the back.  

No one really thought of the machine as "Cyclops's motorcycle" anymore, especially considering it was becoming almost as weathered looking as its well-traveled rider.  Logan had made adjustments here and there so that the bike could hold the weight of his inner adamantium plates without too much strain.  But, Cyke had built it to be tough, and Logan planned to test its endurance once again.

            He made no effort to hide his plans for leaving, but Logan was always surprised when the others showed up to see him off.  The Professor sat silently with his hands folded in his lap as Bobby helped Logan secure his bags on the bike.  

Storm and Scott also stood nearby, taking turns reviewing the information from the database regarding facilities and companies (such as the now defunct Systems Operations) that had secretly specialized in mutant experimentation.  Logan had wanted to know everything he could about those facilities and what they knew of such experiments.  

            It was times like this he cursed his forgotten memories.  Before he _became_ one of those experiments, he had worked with men like Stryker to carry them out (though in what capacity, he did not know).  As much as Logan did not want to believe what his past might hold, he would not deny it.  Instead, he planned to use what Stryker's experiment had given him to seek out others who may still be committing such inhumane atrocities, and put an end to it for good.

            Logan stood up, and dusted his hands on the sides of his jeans.  To his left, Rogue stood with her arms folded, a somber but understanding expression on her face.  She did not look upset or angry at his departure...she never did.  She just accepted that this was part of his duty to the X-Men, and to himself.  He tried to give her an encouraging grin, but it faded almost before it formed.  

            There was still a part of him that hesitated about leaving when he thought of Rogue.  He had been protecting her for as long as he had known her, and there was always the thought of her disappearing again when he was not looking, of her being taken if he was not on guard.  But, Rogue had changed from the shy, frightened child he found stowing away in his truck almost two years ago.  She was older, much older than her counted years, but he would always see her as that kid..._his_ kid..._his_ child...the one he promised to take care of.

            "Where do you plan to go first, Logan?" Storm asked, holding a small palm size computer in her hands.

            "Back to West Virginia..." he said, and frowned thoughtfully, "That fire might not have destroyed everything Stryker had hidden in that place."

            "There will still be investigative teams in the area," Scott said and then glanced at the Professor, "Did the President say how long they planned to keep people at the explosion site?"

            Xavier shook his head, "No, but I don't imagine they will be there any longer than necessary.  President McKenna wants to keep the incidents at the base as quiet as possible.  The world...has not been _at ease_...over the past eight months, and he wants to prevent any further panic or additional, unwarranted attacks on mutants."

            "Glad to know Big Brother's on our side," Logan said with a smirk, "And don't worry about the Feds...I'll keep clear of them.  They won't even know I was there."

            Xavier nodded, appreciatively, but his face remained stony and somber.  Simply referring to Alkalai Lake, or the attacks, made all of them uneasy, but inwardly only Xavier struggled to keep his composure.  There were times those memories seemed like nothing more than a dream, but the nightmare became raw reality again when he thought of that empty place next to Scott...where Jean would have been...

            As if he could sense Xavier's disquiet, Logan walked over toward him looked at the Professor determinedly.  

            "If there's somebody out there...still doin' these things to kids or anyone else...I'll find them," he said, and then glanced around at the others until he met Rogue's gaze, "And _we'll_ stop them..."

            Xavier smiled wearily, "To be honest, Logan.  I truly hope _this_ search leads you to nothing but dust and ghosts."

            "Me, too..." he said, and then smirked again, "Ghosts?"

Xavier shrugged, and Logan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rogue was chuckling quietly.

            "Here, take this too," Storm said, handing him the small computer.  

            Logan frowned, "What's this?"

            "All the information we have about the Lot experiments and scanned images of the documents you brought back last time," she explained, "If you need to review the individual pieces of video footage, you can link up to the mainframe here by pressing this..."

            Storm pointed out a few simple features on the handheld device, but Logan looked at her doubtfully.  Then, she handed him a small satellite phone and grinned.

            "If you have any questions, _call_..."

            Logan sighed and looked over the phone's panel of glowing buttons.

            "What if I can't get the phone to work?" he asked sarcastically.

            "Bang it repeatedly against a rock or similar solid object until it breaks...then you find a pay phone..." Storm said matter-of-fact tone, but continued to grin, "Good luck, Logan."

            "Thanks," he said, and turned toward his bike.  Rogue walked over to him and smiled sadly as she hugged him around the neck.

            "Forget the ghosts," she said, "Watch out for the no-skinned-flipper-thingy..."

            Logan was frowning when she stepped back and looked at him again.

            "The what?" he asked and she laughed.

            "I'll tell ya when you get back," Rogue replied and stepped over toward Bobby as Logan pushed the motorcycle out of the garage.

            As he moved out toward the driveway, Logan spotted Gambit leaning against a stone wall smoking casually, a short glass bottle sitting next to him with the word _Bourbon_ printed boldly across the label.

            "Hey, Gumbo," Logan said as he moved past him, "Might wanna hide the bottle.  Storm'll probably be out here in a second."

            Gambit glanced at him and grinned, "Then you better take it and run, _ami_."

            He tossed the bourbon toward Logan, who grabbed it out of the air.

            "Thanks," Logan said, and tucked it into one of his coat pockets, "This mean your stockpile's dry?"

            Gambit shrugged, "Maybe Remy just wants to try the super hero thing for a while.  Besides, what we saw the other day...that will keep Remy sober for _years_ to come...no matter how much he drinks."

            Logan raised a cynical eyebrow, "Uh, huh.  Well, remind _Remy_ to keep up the target practice before he tries to be heroic again..."

            Gambit laughed, "Trust me, _ami_...he knows..."

            As Logan revved the motorcycle to life, Rogue came around the corner to watch him go.  He gave her one final wave over his shoulder before heading down the driveway toward the front gate.  Plumes of dust stirred up behind the bike as Logan drove off, and Rogue did not turn away until he was out of sight.  Gambit watched her curiously as she sighed and began heading back toward the garage.

            "Where's he going, _chere_?" he called, snuffing out his cigarette.

            Rogue glanced over at him, "Back to the base...to see what he can find.  After that...I don't know..."

            "Oh," he replied, "And what's the plan for us?"

            "Us?" she asked.

            Gambit gestured toward the mansion, "Us...the X-Men...and Women..."

            Rogue smiled, "Training...studying...learning what we can about what happened so we can be ready for...whatever might happen next..."

            "Whatever does happen..." Gambit said thoughtfully, "Remy hopes it has nothing to do with giant robots..."

            Rogue narrowed her eyes and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

            "Nah...Hopefully it'll be something more interesting than that," she said.

            Gambit frowned as she grinned at him again and walked away.

            "More interesting than a giant killer robot?" he said to no one but himself, "Remy doesn't think he wants to know..."

***

Author's note:  Yay, a little bit of Gambit talking in third person about himself.  :-)

Reviews!  Responses!  Yay again!  :-)

To DemonRogue13:  The Brian Froud book I have is just called Faeries but I know he has a few other books.  Love his art!  Thanks again for review!

To Kernl TOAD Sandrz: Thanks again for appearing (quite mysteriously) and reviewing and having a name that includes, um, part of the name of my favorite English mutant who, um, has a few but loyal fan base and who better be in X3...   :-) 

To XanyKaos: For some reason your review didn't post but I got the emailed one so Thank you for review!  Ok...in response to queries... Sebastian's not evil (anymore) but I haven't really gotten into his past yet but his changing point was when he became caretaker for his niece and nephew (a story to be written later on  :-)   And yes!  William the Bloody is my fav Billy Idol look alike vampire Spike!  I just get the idea that calling him Billy would really piss him off.  lol.  PS- Love that new little Toad icon on your deviant site.  :-)

To SisAeris: Ok, I know you didn't review or anything but I talk to you enough that if you thought the story sucked, you would have told me...without hesitation...or consideration for my feelings...   ;-p   But you didn't...so thanks...I guess...   PS – TROGDOR!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: A Little Favor to Ask

Chapter Nineteen:

            Several hours after the incident in the living room, Erik Lensherr wandered up a short flight of stairs to the same deck Pyro had discovered earlier.  The difference was that Erik had not needed to search for the roof's entrance.  Unbeknownst to all except himself and Sebastian, this building had once been part of a larger complex that the Council had used for its New York City headquarters.  The facility had been abandoned, however, after the Council acquired newer, and more luxurious, flats downtown.

            Erik wondered what had prompted Sebastian to purchase this house and keep it so well maintained for so many years.  Perhaps it was to have some sort of connection or memory of his former life before the unfortunate circumstances that lead to his current (undead) state.  Before the responsibility of raising the twins was handed to him...before his old life...and his old conscience...caught up with him.

            As Erik stepped out into the night air, he spotted Sebastian standing on the other side of the roof and staring out over the twinkling landscape of Long Island.  On the ledge to his left was a tall bottle, and Sebastian held a short glass in his hand.  Erik approached quickly, making no effort to keep his presence as secret.

            Sebastian did not react as the powerful mutant stepped up beside him.  Erik clasped his hands behind his back and also stared forward across the city.  By the coppery smell wafting from Sebastian's glass, he guessed the vampire was indulging a bit more tonight than usual.  Then, as if to confirm Erik's suspicions, Sebastian took a long draught before he began to speak.

            "Erik..." he said in a greeting, though unenthusiastically.

            "Sebastian..." Erik said, mimicking the tone, and then continuing pleasantly, "This area is quite beautiful.  On the Island, the ground and ocean are dark, and the stars are what shine at night.  Here, however...humanity has drawn the heavens from the sky and taken the stars for their own."

            "Very poetic, Erik...I'll drink to that," Sebastian replied and poured himself another glass of the crimson colored liquid, "I'd offer you to toast with me but I doubt you'd want what I'm drinkin' tonight..."

            Erik laughed quietly, "No, I don't think I would.  Is it...the _real thing_?"

            Sebastian glared at the other man for a long moment before replying.

            "As real as any other product that comes from a cow," he shot back, and then he stared into the glass and chuckled, "Becca's broken into the basement cooler a few times to label the bottles with things like 'O-Positive' or 'Very, _Very _Rare Steak'..."

            "But never human blood?" Erik asked directly and Sebastian glared at him again.

            "No, _never,_" he replied firmly, but then added, "Not anymore..."

            "I suppose the _source_ of your sustenance would be of concern to your family," Erik said, "Though the twins seem quite desensitized to such things as...well, vampires, for example.  They handled themselves very well during the Sentinel's attack and our escape from Stryker's base.  They are well trained in the use of their powers...in most cases..."

            Sebastian dropped his glass next to the bottle and turned to face Erik.

            "Most cases?" Sebastian replied, and then laughed sarcastically, "You mean aside from the occasional instances of gunshot wounds when defensive instincts take over.  Or the more frequent temper tantrums..."

            Erik smiled, "I've come to learn a thing or two about pyretic mutants over the past few months.  Pyro can be..._overzealous_...about his gift at times as well.  Fortunately for the Brotherhood, the boy's emotions cannot spark fires such as Charlie's could..."

            "You mean, as Rebecca's _can_, right?" Sebastian said darkly, almost suspiciously.  He was weighing every word Lensherr spoke carefully, having first hand experience with the man's convincing speeches.

            "Of course," Erik replied with an apologetic smile, "Unfortunately for you, Sebastian, it seems Sid is the one who inherited his mother's cool temperament.   If your arguments with Rebecca are anything like those I witnessed between you and your brother...I will make sure I am _not_ in the immediate vicinity when they occur."

            Sebastian returned an honest smile to Erik's musings, though he still remained cautious.  He had been thinking for the past few days about what might have prompted Magneto and his Brotherhood to seek out his niece and nephew.  The _true_ reasons why.  But finding Erik Lensherr's real motivations for his actions was always a challenge.  Sebastian knew the obvious facts, that their connections to the Council could be useful to any former Watcher, that the Malloy family (as mutants or otherwise) was quite powerful, and that the Brotherhood needed to make allies in order to further their cause.  

            However, Sebastian knew more about Magneto's past than most other people...and after tonight, he was considering another goal the mutant leader may have in mind.

            "Tell me why you're here," Sebastian said finally after a long silence, "No bull shit, as Erik the Watcher or as Magneto the _messiah_ of the mutant race.  Who are you _really_ looking for?"

            Erik stared at the younger man for a moment and did not reply.  

            "You're so _interested_ in Becca and Sid," Sebastian continued, "Charlie and Jay's kids, right?  But were they _really_ the twins you were _originally_ looking for?"

            Erik still did not reply, but his normally unwavering confidence faded slightly from his face.  Sebastian had been clever as a young man...but Erik knew immediately whom the vampire was referring to...a possibility Mystique did not even know of.

            "The Council has _many_ resources...and keeps tabs on _all_ of the family lines..." Sebastian said, "Even of certain families who are no longer considered qualified to be Watchers because they are mutants..."

            "Enough, Sebastian," Erik said wearily, and turned to sit against the tall ledge of the roof.  In that moment, the younger man saw Erik both has he had been twenty-five years before and as he was now, much older and more careworn, despite the confident presence he upheld.  After all, Erik had spent six months in the custody of William Stryker following the Liberty Island incident, and the deep scar on the back of his next testified to the torture he suffered during that time.

            "I'm sorry," Sebastian said picking up the bottle next to him again, "You know me...I just want to do what's best for my family.  And...I figured you would want to do what's best for yours..."

            "Very perceptive," Erik replied and then sighed, "And...I would be lying if I said the thought of finding _my_ children...had not crossed my mind...more than a few times..."

            "I can sympathize," Sebastian said honestly, "_Believe me_.  And I wouldn't care if you and your followers invaded the fucking Council to find the records you need.  Shaking them up a bit might be good for them.  But I'm not going to let you put the people I care about in jeopardy again for _any cause _or_ personal crusade_ you might have in mind."

            Erik regarded him curiously for a moment, "You don't think that humanity's current perception of mutants puts the twins in danger?"

            "They can take care of themselves," Sebastian replied quickly, "_Most of the time_, anyway.  You were right about that.  But I don't think responding to violence with only more violence is going to help make life any safer."

            Erik chuckled, "Now you sound like Charles..."

            Sebastian shrugged and grinned, "Yeah, but even he still trains his people for combat.  The Council may not encourage mutants to train with their powers, but I've made sure the twins can hold their own in a fight.  _However..._from my experience, the only beings on earth that respond to pure violence are demons.  Human beings, whether they've got the mutant gene or not, still have a soul."

            "Souls can also be damned," Erik replied darkly, "Go see the mobs that gather outside the White House sometime.  Read their signs and listen to what they think should be done with mutants...and then tell me that humanity doesn't respond to violence."

            Sebastian stared down at the half drained bottle in front of him.

            "And you really don't think there's any possibility of redemption for them?" he asked.

            Erik glanced over at him, the boy he once knew, now one of those souls damned to an immortal life.  

            "For some..." he replied, "Perhaps...but not for all of them."

            "And the ones who will never accept mutants?" Sebastian asked, "How _do_ you plan to address those people?"

            Erik stood and turned to look out over the city again.  His eyes were cold, glinting like steel in the low light.  The memories of past injustices and torments created the carefully controlled hate Sebastian saw in the man's face.

            "We shall see," the older man said calmly.

_            Then God help them_, Sebastian thought.

            Erik glanced at him again, his expression changing quickly to a polite smile.

            "Though that does bring me to another point," he said, "Actually, more of a favor..."

            Sebastian frowned, but looked slightly amused, "Oh, really?  Replacing the house and cars and everything else isn't enough?"

            "I'd like your permission for Pyro to stay here for a while," Erik continued quickly, "While the boy is becoming a useful member of the Brotherhood, he is still a boy.  I'm afraid the Island is not the most ideal place for a growing young man to learn about the world..."

            He was interrupted by a sudden explosion of laughter.

            "Lensherr..." Sebastian said, "You're askin' me to take in another adolescent with power over fire?  I just got Rebecca to stop throwing fireballs at her brother a few years ago!  And Sid still _instigates_ her to do it!  He's figured out how to make these glass shields that are fireproof or something.  And they're _adults_...technically.  And you think I want another kid to deal with!"

            Erik nodded, "You've done well with the twins.  Plus I believe it would be beneficial for Pyro to train with an older mutant who has similar powers."

            Sebastian looked at him cynically, and paused a moment before replying, "He blew up your training room...didn't he?"

            Erik sighed and the vampire laughed again.

            "Yeah, that happens," Sebastian said, and found himself actually considering the option.  There would be benefits for his niece as well if she could train with another pyretic.  But...should he risk having one of Erik's Brotherhood in his home, no matter how young and naive the kid was?

            "I'll talk about it with Sid and Becca," Sebastian said finally, "I'll let you know what we've decided tomorrow.  I know there's probably some other reason you have for having that kid here but...I really don't feel like wracking my last few brain cells to figure it out.  Just remember what I said...I _will not allow_ you to put this family in danger."

            "And I wouldn't want you as an enemy, Sebastian," Erik said and then walked back toward the staircase that led back into the house.

            Sebastian sat for a while longer on the deck, and watched the night pass by as only an immortal could, trying to decide whether or not to agree to Erik's request.

_            Magneto_, he though, almost sadly, _He calls himself Magneto now..._


	21. Chapter Twenty: Expected Call

Chapter Twenty:

            It was very late when the phone in Charles Xavier's office began to ring.

            However, the call was not unexpected.  Charles had sensed the presence of a few very familiar minds as they crossed the New York state border.  His power to manipulate others did not transcend over the long miles between them, but he was still able to recognize those individuals he knew best.

            Charles answered in the same manner he had with President McKenna.

            "Hello, Sebastian," he said in friendly greeting, and he heard a heavy (though he suspected relieved) sigh.

            "Hi, Charles," his former student said quickly, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

            "No," the Professor replied with a touch of amusement, "I rather expected to hear from you sooner..."

            "Yeah, well...I have a few _guests_," Sebastian replied, "But I'm sure you know that already."

            Charles sighed, "Yes.  Were your relatives returned to you?  Your nephew advised _us_ to leave prior to the explosion, but we had not learned about their condition..."

            There was no reply for a moment, and then Sebastian continued in a lower voice.

            "They're fine," he said, "The explosion...The only way I can explain it is that Rebecca's power reacts in her defense, whenever she is in danger or injured...or any other emotional extreme.  She just doesn't have control when she's like that.  Not like Charlie had..."

            "She still does have a measure of control, however," Xavier said, "And that is in great thanks to you.  And your nephew seems to have incredible control over his element, from what I've witnessed," he continued with a smile, "He reminds me of _you_ very much..."

            "I guess I've been a _bad _influence then," Sebastian said with a laugh, "He actually has more of Charlie's mannerisms than mine."

            "I look forward to meeting them again," Xavier said, "I'm afraid the prior circumstances were not at all pleasant ones."

            "Are you planning a visit then too?" Sebastian asked, "Might want to wait a few days.  I've noticed that Erik's Brotherhood and your...what did they call you?  X-Men?  You guys don't really get along," Xavier heard Sebastian chuckle again, "X-Men...ha, I just got that...very cute..."

            Charles appreciated the other man's nostalgic humor, "The students came up with that.  Just as they address each other with affectionate nicknames sometimes."

            "Kids have been calling you Professor X since your Watcher days," Sebastian added, but then his humor faded, "I wondered for a long time whether or not I should have sent the twins to your school when they were younger.  Maybe some things would have been easier for them."

            "Different, maybe," Xavier replied, "But easier?  I doubt that.  As I said, you have done well with them, Sebastian..."

            "You and Erik agree on something again then," the younger man replied, "All these compliments from you two...it's just not natural.  Considering how critical of teachers you were in the past."

            Charles laughed softly, "I'll take some credit for your own teaching skills then, if you'd like."

            "Actually," Sebastian suddenly said, "What I would like is for us to visit your school.  You know, once things have settled down...or at least the insanity has been reduced a little bit.  From what Sid's told me, some of the mutants found in that base were linked to the Lot Projects...and I know you had gathered data on those experiments in the past..."

            "Yes, I had," Charles agreed, "Though not much.  However, in recent months, one of the X-Men has been able to acquire information in regards to the Lot Project that I had never encountered before.  He set out again this very evening.  He plans to return to West Virginia and salvage whatever he can.  If someone else is trying to revive those experiments, rest assured we will do everything in our power to stop them."

            "Good to hear," Sebastian said, "Let me know if you need a hand when you go after those bastards.  I have a few things to _discuss_ with them myself..."

            "Indeed," Charles said, "But, you do understand that violence will be our last option..."

            A low growling sound escaped Sebastian's throat when he replied, and Xavier wondered if the other man's true form appeared on his face when he was angry.

            "It wasn't your family they hurt, Charles," he said, "It wasn't your town they destroyed..."

            "That is true," Xavier replied sadly, "However, now we have the resources to make sure nothing like that ever happens again...to anyone..."

            There was silence for a moment, and when Sebastian finally spoke, a measure of composure had returned to his voice.  There was a low chuckle as he spoke.

            "You know," he said, "Between you and Erik...the level of confidence around is enough to scare someone."

            Xavier smiled, "Only if we let it go to our heads...which we more than likely will.  That's one reason being around children was always so fulfilling for me.  They never hesitate to let you know if you're doing something wrong."

            Sebastian made a 'Pfffbbtt' sound through his lips, "Yeah, that's one lesson the two smart asses have taught me.  I was never that obnoxious, was I?"

            Xavier mused, "If I want to retain your good humor, it may not be in my best interests to answer that."

            "See!" Sebastian said, "We can be civil.  But, the twins' response would be, 'Oh, hell yeah, Bas, you're the reason they added the ob- to -noxious!'  Or something like that.  Oh, cripes, what I am gonna do with three of them?"

            "Three?" Xavier asked with surprise.

            "Oh, yeah," Sebastian continued as an afterthought, "Erik 'Magneto' Lensherr has asked me to look after one of his younger followers for a while.  Maybe you saw him in the base.  His powers are similar to Becca's.  I guess he thinks we can help train him or something.  I've been considering the offer, mostly cause I think Bec could use the extra help while she is recouping from her injury.  I think they were calling him Pyro...But Becca's been callin' him Johnny all night..."

Xavier sat stunned for a moment, and then replied as Sebastian trailed off.

            "Yes," he said, "I am familiar with him.  He was one of my students...until about eight months ago."

            "Really?" Sebastian said with surprise, "When did he get _recruited_ by Magneto?"

            "At Alkalai Lake," Xavier said, his throat becoming dry just speaking the name.

            "Oh, I see," Sebastian said softly, "It wasn't a pleasant parting then?"

            "Not entirely," Xavier admitted, "I saw him only briefly in the base, but Scott told me Pyro had reacted to seeing the X-Men with aggression.  However, I am relieved to hear that he is well."

            "Hmm," Sebastian said, "I guess that's what eight months under _Magneto_'s training has taught him.  Hard to believe he's still the same Erik from the Council.  Maybe it would be a good idea to let the kid stay here a while.  I mean, Becca's training's always been about control, not using her power against others.  Maybe some of that will rub off.  He doesn't seem like a bad kid..."

            "No," Xavier said, "Though, from what I know of him, he did not have the easiest childhood.  The idea of family...the idea of _brotherhood_...has always appealed to him.  With Magneto, he found tolerance not only for his mutation, but also for his inner anger and aggression."

            "_Real great_ for a kid with an inborn flamethrower," Sebastian replied, "Erik's taken in more than he can handle with Pyro then..."

            "No," Xavier replied, "Don't believe that for a second.  Magneto has more dangerous individuals than John Allerdyce under his command.  And I believe he will be looking for more mutants to join his cause."

            "Terrific," Sebastian said, "Just to keep your X-Men on their toes, right?"

            "No doubt there either," Xavier agreed.

            "Maybe I'll make plans to pay you a visit by myself then," Sebastian said, "I really don't want to drag Bec and Sid back into this Lot shit again anyway."

            "Any time," Xavier said, "Just let me know when you will arrive so I can plan for _another_ late night.  I do look forward to seeing you again, Sebastian."

            "Same here, _Professor X_," the young man replied.  A moment later, Xavier heard a click as the phone connection was closed.


	22. Chapter 21: Pyro's staying, we get it, g...

Chapter Twenty-One:

            The following evening, after Sebastian had spent his daylight hours considering Erik's request, he came up from the basement to find Rebecca and Sid sitting on one sofa watching the most interesting program they could find on television, which consisted of homemade robots pummeling each other in the most violent fashion imaginable.

            Sid was loudly criticizing the construction and workmanship on both machines while Rebecca was reiterating over and over how it did not matter because the robots were about to be sawed and hacked apart.  Sebastian rolled his eyes but grinned in spite of himself.

            "Oh, come on," Sid muttered, "The balance on those tires is way off!  It would have gotten a lot more traction if they would have increased the tread depth a little..."

            "All the tires on the thing are flat anyway," Rebecca shot back, and then considered the screen for a moment before continuing, "Maybe I should try out for this show...I've kicked the ass of bigger robots than that."

            "No way," Sid said, "They require a measure of intelligence in the contestants that, I'm not sorry to say, _you_ do not possess..."

            "Are you guys going back to _sleeping_ at night again soon?" Sebastian announced as he walked up to them, and the twins glanced backward at him with identical grins.

            "I've decided to take night courses," Rebecca said, at the same time Sid said, "I'm working on a car that can be solar powered in the dark."

            "Can you guys shut that off a second," Sebastian said with annoyance, "I've got something we need to talk about."

            "Again?" Rebecca asked, "We spent all last night talking about what happened..."

            "No," Sebastian said, "This is something _else_.  We might have...a new addition to our household..."

            Sid's eyes lit up comically, "Oh, Uncle S...Are you expecting?"

            Sebastian scowled with annoyance, "I'm being serious.  Erik..._Magneto_...has asked me if Pyro can stay with us for a while.  To help with his training...and with your rehab," he pointed at Rebecca, "And I know what you'll say..._you don't need help_...which is bullshit so don't even argue about it."

            Rebecca sighed, and folded her good arm over her injured one.  Sid simply regarded his uncle with silent curiosity.

            "I talked to Charles Xavier last night," Sebastian continued, "Turns out Pyro is an AWOL student of his.  So I figured maybe we could help the kid out.  Show him there's more to the world that being angry and blowing shit up..."

            "_There is_?" Rebecca said with mocked outrage, "Since when?"

            "Since fuzzy bunny slippers and pudding pops," Sebastian shot back.

Sid chuckled and glanced at his sister, "Yes...pudding pops...those do sooth the soul..."

            "Agreed," Rebecca said, and then shook her head sadly, "You're saying the poor kid has never had a pudding pop?"

            "What kind of island is Magneto running that they have no pudding pops," Sid said in agreement.

            Rebecca nodded, "And what kind of school does Xavier have to be without..."

            "Shut up about the pudding pops!" Sebastian said with annoyance.

            They both shrugged and Sid mumbled, "You brought it up, Bas..."

            Sebastian sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.  When he looked up again, he spotted Erik and Raven coming through the front door, quickly followed by Toad and Pyro.  They had been taking several things back down to the car in preparation for their departure.  Magneto had no doubts what Sebastian's response would be to his 'favor.'

            Sebastian leaned forward and spoke low to the twin, "I just wanted to know what you guys thought before I said yes or no..."

            The twins nodded, and replied in turn.

            "Fine with me," Sid said.

            "Yeah, no problem here," Rebecca added, and then her eyes widened, "That would be...two pyretics versus two idiots..."

            The Malloys glanced back at their 'guests' as Magneto and Mystique walked over toward them.  Rebecca noticed Sebastian and Mystique giving each other cold glares, so she decided to make this easy and just let Pyro know what the 'grown-ups' had been discussing behind his back.

            "So," Rebecca called over toward him, "You're gonna be hangin' out for a while, John?"

            Pyro frowned, and shook his head, "I don't think so...we're..."

            He paused as he saw Sebastian put his hand to his temple with obvious annoyance, and Magneto nod as a pleased smile appeared on his face.

            "What are you talking about?" Pyro asked with confusion.

            "I've asked the Malloy family to allow you to stay here for a time," Magneto replied, "In order to help you further your training.  Apparently...our host is in favor of this as well.  So, the final decision belongs to you..."

            Pyro's eyes had widened as Magneto spoke, looking both anxious and excited.  He glanced between his leader and the others.  The idea of staying in the city (and being away from the mostly empty island) appealed to him immediately.

            "How long could I stay?" he asked, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

            "We'll see..." Magneto and Sebastian said at the same time, and the twins began to chuckle, as the two men shot each other annoyed glances.


	23. Chapter 22: Secret Lair Laugh

Chapter Twenty-Two:

            A short while later, Pyro was sitting on a bed in one guest room, still looking a little stunned by the unexpected decision to allow him to stay in New York.  He had only brought one travel bag with him, which had not contained much else besides a change of clothes and a few CD selections he had shoved in there as an afterthought.  He was snapping his lighter repeatedly against his hand, unsure of what he was supposed to do next.

            He was sitting in an awesome house, close to one of the biggest cities in the world, and he was going to be training with another pyretic, one mutant who could manipulate glass and one vampire...

            "Too weird, man," he mumbled to himself, as a grin spread over his face.

            Pyro jumped a little as someone knocked on his door.

            "Um..." he said, surprised at the courtesy, "Come in?"

            The door opened and he grinned again, as Sid walked in carrying an armload of spare blankets and towels.  The look on Sid's face was irritated, and Rebecca was following directly behind him, talking quickly and frowning.

            "I don't care..." she said loudly and Sid rolled his eyes, "We're not taking him to the Council training room in the city.  That place is barely up to Slayer code, let alone _fireproof_..."

            "Well, it's not like the basement gym is up to par here either," Sid shot back, dropping the pile of blankets next to their new boarder, "Where else is there to go that's nearby?  What...you wanna take the kid to one of the Underground's training rooms?"

            "No...not yet," Rebecca answered, "_But_...that really would be the best place!  No one knows how to handle fire like they do..."

            "What's the Underground?" Pyro asked, and the twins glanced at him.

            "Shh..." Sid said with a grin, and glanced out in the hall before pushing the door shut, "It's sort of a club...they've got one in almost every city in the world."

            "It's where most of our friends stop by when they're passing through," Rebecca added, "They're not really people Sebastian likes us _associating_ with, but he deals with it."

            "Other mutants?" Pyro asked.

            Sid nodded, "Mutants...humans...miscellaneous." 

            "Miscellaneous?" Pyro asked, "You mean more like your uncle?"

            "And then some," Rebecca said, and then gave him an amused frown, "This stuff's not freaking you out, is it?"

            Pyro shrugged, "I'll tell you after I meet the miscellaneous."

            "That won't be right away," Sid said, "Maybe in a few weeks...once Bas gets used to having you around."

            "Cool..." Pyro replied.

            "Until then..." Sid said glancing back at his sister, "We're gonna have to clean out the basement so we can use that for training.  Or out in the back lot..."

            "_First_," Rebecca interrupted him, "We need to go get something to eat.  How do you feel about Taco Bell, kid?"

            Pyro frowned, "_Kid_?  I feel fine about it..._old woman_..."

            Sid burst out in laughter as Rebecca glared at the teenager in surprise.

            "Sorry," Pyro added, "But you're not that much older than me, right?"

            Sid was still laughing, "The kid's gonna fit right in..."

            "Oh, ha ha, Sid," Rebecca replied, "But maybe you shouldn't be laughing.  We do share a birthday, you and I.  So I'm going to take Pyro's 'old woman' comment to actually be a reference to an '_old man_' comment directed at you.  We pyretics are clever with our insults."

            "Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Bec," Sid replied.

            "Whatever..." Rebecca said, grabbing him by the lapels, "Let's just go _eat_ for, God's sake.  Tacos would be ideal, but you may want to watch your _old man_ waistline, _old man_..."

            Pyro stood and followed them out of the room, "Hey, those are good code names for you guys."

            "Yeah," Rebecca agreed, "_Old woman_ is a great code name for Sid."

            "Jesus, Bec, you've just gotta keep being the instigator, right?" Sid said back, throwing his hands into the air with mock disgust.

            Rebecca laughed, "Yes, I do."

            As they entered the living room, they spotted Magneto sitting in one large chair, reading a local news paper quietly.  At least...it _had been_ quiet.  Toad was crouching near the front door and Mystique was seated near their leader, both silently watching the others as they walked out of the back hall

            "Hey, maybe _that_ can be my secret code name..." Rebecca chimed suddenly.

            "What...The Instigator?" Sid asked.

            "YES!" Rebecca said dramatically, grabbing a jacket from a coat rack and using her good arm to throw it around her like a cape.

            Sid and Pyro had to take a step back as the injured young woman stepped up onto an ottoman and stood at attention.  Magneto watched them curiously over his book, trying not to look amused.

            "I am the Instigator!" Rebecca announced grandly, "Fear my words!  For I will pick a fight with anyone about anything for absolutely no reason at all!  Welcome to my secret lair!  **_MwaaHaHaHa..._**"

            Sid gave her a scoffing grin        

            "What the fuck was that?" he asked her with a laugh.

            "What..." she replied with annoyance, "What was what?"

            "That..." he started, "That last bit.  That 'mwahahaha.'  What was that?"

            "What do you mean?" she said, sounding hurt at her brother's questioning, "Everybody with a secret lair does that.  You know, it's in all the movies.  'Welcome to my secret lair!  _MwaaHaHaHa_!"

            Sid scoffed again, "No, they don't."

            Rebecca frowned angrily, "They do so.  Anyone with a secret lair says '_MwaaHaHaHa_!"

            "Bec, I'm sure not everyone with a secret lair says 'MwaaHaHaHa!"

            "I'm telling you they do!"

            "No, they don't."

            "Yes, they do!"

            Erik rolled his eyes, deciding their conversation was far too silly, and interrupted their dialogue by clearing his throat loudly.

            "_Ahem.  _I have..._never_....made that noise," he announced, quite commandingly, but struggled not to grin.

            Sid looked quite pleased and smug and Rebecca rolled her eyes in annoyance.

            "Alright," she said, "Alright, not EVERYONE with a secret lair makes that noise.  I apologize, Mr. Lensherr, for feeding stereotypes.  Fine...Sid, you were right..."

            "Ha," Sid chuckled victoriously, but by the look on her face, Erik doubted Rebecca would let her brother win so easily.

            "_However_," Rebecca announced loudly, "That does not mean that _I will not say it_!  Now...I hunger.  Sid...Pyro...Let us go to my secret lair!  MwaaHaHaHa!"

            "D'you mean Taco Bell?"  Pyro asked with a wicked grin.

            "_Yes!_" she continued in the mock deep voice, "_To Taco __Bell__!  My secret lair lies **south of the border**!  MwaaHaHaHa!_"

            "Becca!" Sebastian's voice echoed from somewhere, "_Get off the couch!_"

            "Jeez..." she mumbled, stepping down carefully, "You people are no fun..."

            Rebecca led Pyro and Sid out of the room in a much more subdued manner and Erik shook his head and sighed.

            Toad glanced over at him, a bewildered glared on his face.

            "You _sure_ you want to leave Pyro here?" he asked and Magneto could only chuckle quietly in response.

***

Author's note: If you can't tell, I'm getting a little bored with this book.  lol.  I'm ready to get started on Book 5 as soon as I can and...

_Tap..tap..tap__.._

Author:  *turns and looks behind her*

Kurt: *standing and waiting impatiently*

Author: Is that you?

Kurt: _Ja_...I believe zat you promized zee people a book bayzed on me...

Author:  I know.  I'm working on it.  Just gotta get the other characters in place first...

Kurt: Vatever...but I know vat the fans vant...and zat is dee fuzzy one...and by zat I mean ME...

Author: *frowning* Why is everything to say spelled phonetically like that?

Kurt:  So zee people know zat I am German.  Vhy?  Vat's the problem?

Author: We all know you're German, man.  We've seen X2.  So knock that off...it's really annoying.

Kurt:  Ok, fine.  No more phonics.  Just get to my story please...

_*BAMF*_

Author:  Jeez, that guy's impatient sometimes...


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was dark here.

He knew at any given time, there was always sunlight falling somewhere in the world...

...but _here_ it was dark.

A being stood in the forest above Aklalai Lake, and stared out into the darkness.

Stryker had only ever referred to him as 'The Stranger' but this being had many other names...most of which he had forgotten over the years.

Unlike those humans with the mutant gene, those names never defined what he was or what he could do. He was beyond definition...and what he could do could not be described in spoken words.

He had come to Alkalai Lake again...after that child (Mary, he knew her name was Mary) had somehow...interfered with him. He would not allow himself to think of it as a defeat...simply an _interruption_ in his work.

The being stood in the form of a man, an image of what he had once been. For he was not a god...nor any immortal creature.

As he walked forward, he gripped his chest painfully. He had only ever revealed to a few how old he actually was...and that he was dying...but he had not planned on being injured by anyone before his work was complete.

Luckily, his legacy and his power would be passed on to his heir.

More than two decades ago, he had been _given_ a child, a _gift_ offered to him by the child's elders (voluntarily by all except one) in exchange for their lives and the sanctity of their most horrific secrets. Since then, he had been raising this child, training this child, to continue his cause after he died...which he did hope would be very soon.

But...until he could pass on his powers...he had to make sure no one alive could oppose this heir.

_Mutants, _He thought with fury, _Human creatures with the power to break...anything...everything...and they don't even know it..._

The being who called himself Legion...or some variation of that...had once been human. Just a simple man, two millennia before the word _mutant_ would be uttered for the first time, and he had been _taken_...possessed by a legion of demons...who were then cast out by a good man. But the effects of those creatures left him changed...different...still alive, and with powers that would take generations to understand. The good man had told him to have faith in himself, no matter what the future holds...but two millennia was a long time, even for the sanest of creatures...

The being stared out over the dark waters, uncertainly. There was power here as well, power that could prove dangerous for all beings, not just himself.

He would need to find another, like Stryker, who would be willing to aid in the _containment_ of these growing...powerful..._mutants..._

The being closed his eyes...and rose into the air...

...he moved south...

...as the Wolverine drove through the dark countryside...

...as Xavier's children slept peacefully in his protective care...

...as Lensherr flew back to his Island, with confident and vengeful plans for the future...

...as President McKenna walked through the White House with concern for his country...

...as a young woman named Mary read a book about monsters...

...he moved south...

In a small neighborhood, not too far from Washington, D.C., Edward Kelly yawned wearily. He was doing some last minute research for an early court appearance scheduled for the next day. He would be the prosecuting attorney for a family who claimed a neighbor had purposefully hit one of their children with his car because they thought the child had been a mutant.

Edward sighed heavily and frowned as he read the case notes from a similar trial last year in New Hampshire, where a school lunch aide had refused to feed several children at lunch who were rumored to be mutants. Hell, even Judge Judy was airing cases of mutant persecution now. It always seems to be everyone's favorite topic, even if no mutants had been involved.

Yet, to Edward's secret distaste, he had a suspicion that _his client_, who he would represent in the morning, was in fact a mutant. He had only met the child once, a small girl with a sweet little voice and a cheerful attitude, despite her broken arm and leg. But, it had not escaped his attention that her parents had dressed her in a wig for their first appointment at his office. There could be a hundred other reasons for the disguise, but the child had made Edward a drawing while he had been talking with her parents. It was a picture of the girl and her family, but the child drew herself _above_ her family, in the air...like she was flying...

Edward Kelly, brother of the late Senator Robert Kelly, slammed the book he was reading shut and tossed his lazily across the room.

_Mutants, mutants, mutants_, he thought with annoyance, _It always comes back to mutants..._

Fortunately for his current clients, Edward did not always share his brother's views on the subject. The family, mutants or not, were paying customers, and fairly wealthy paying customers. So what if their kid could fly...as long as the little bitch did not do it in the court room, everything would be fine.

Edward rubbed his eyes and yawned again. Thoughts of his brother made him frown and he quickly pushed the memories away. They had never been very close, but it was a shame that the bastard got himself blown up after he changed his tune from anti-mutant to pro-mutant immediately after the Liberty Island terrorist attack. Robert had never had great timing.

After a few more minutes, Edward headed upstairs, shuffling quietly past the rooms of his own children (both completely human, thank God) and quietly slipped into bed next to his wife. 

_Mutants_, he thought again, _Life would be a lot simpler without them..._

_I couldn't agree with you more,_ a voice suddenly rang in his head.

Edward sat up quickly in bed and glanced around his dark room. He looked over at his wife, who was still sleeping soundly. His heart was racing and he broke out into a sweat, even though the room had become very cold.

"What the hell..." he said aloud, and then shook his head, "I've gotta stop these all-nighters..."

_Night..._ A voice said again, ...i_s the only good part of the day..._

"Who is that?" Edward hissed at the darkness, "Fucking telepathic..."

_Don't you dare believe that I am one of those abominations_, The commanding voice sounded painfully in his head.

"What are you?" Edward said aloud, fear in his voice.

_A friend...of your brother..._ The voice lied, _A friend to all great men...who can do great things..._

"Great men?" Edward asked.

_You believe your brother lost his way_, The voice said, _But, he did not die that day when his helicopter was destroyed. He had been killed months before that..._

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, "This is crazy...I'm talking to myself..."

_Don't question your sanity, Mr. Kelly_, The voice assured him, _Think of me...as a muse... here to help you become the great man you should be..._

That statement struck Edward to his bones. Robert had always been the oldest, the first to become a lawyer, the first to make their parents proud, then he was elected to senate, and began his stupid crusade.

"I should be a great man," Edward mumbled, his eyes widening as the Stranger took hold of him, "_I am a great man...they just don't know it..._"

"You have the power to do great things, Edward," the Stranger said, now appearing before Kelly in the shadows, "_Great things...and I will help you... I'll give you what you want... and in time, you'll give me what I want..._"

"What you want," Edward said without question, "What you want..._what I want..._ to be great..."

"Yes, Edward," the Stranger said, and the voice and the figure began to fade away, "_Once they are out of our way..._"

"They?" Edward mumbled, "They...mutants...they're in our way...in the world's way...in _my way_..."

The Stranger smiled.

_Good night, Edward,_ the voice said.

Kelly's eyes closed dully and he fell backward onto his pillow again.

..._I'll be seeing you again very soon..._

End of Book 4

Author's note: Phew...Finally able to wrap this one up. The next one will have more action in it I hope. We'll just have to wait and see what happens...

_tap tap tap_

Author: _turns around and looks behind her_

Kurt: _tap tap tap_

Author: Will you cut that out?!?! I'm getting to book five already!

Kurt: _frowns and blinks What_? What did you say? _Takes headphones off his head_

Author: The tapping! Now what?!?!

Kurt: Oh, no, I wasn't tapping at you. _Points at CD player This_ is just a really good song.

Author: ........... Can I get to review responses now?

Kurt: _Puts on headphones again Vatever_...

Author: Thanks again to everyone who's following along with this confusion!

To DemonRogue13: Thanks again and again and again for all the reviews! :-)

To LilSis: It's secret LAIR not secret LAYER! A secret LAYER would be some extra feature you can get in a birthday cake or something. Or the secret LAYER in your cheesy-gordita crunch. :-P

To Capitalist Madhatter: First of all, I love your nickname and bet you throw wicked tea parties. lol Thanks for following along, and watch for more fuzzy Kurt goodness in book 5. And you're a Toad-fic convert, eh? There's a lot primo-Toadage in some of the other fics on this site too. :-D

Kurt: PS – You are right...I'm VAY better than Scott...

Toad: And apparently, I'm _vay__ better_ than you, mate...

Kurt: VAT!? You are not!

Toad: Yes, I bloody well am!

_Annoying battle ensues for heart of fans_

Author: I'm getting out of the freakin' book, man. Tacos make people crazy...


End file.
